House of Trio
by flamingoluver96
Summary: Everything's back to normal in Sibuna land until KT gets a package from Robert with news saying that everything they thought they knew about Sibuna and Ancient Egypt isn't true. It turns out that they only knew the half of it. Everything suddenly becomes complicated. Could evil be lurking again? What's Sibuna to do with this new news?
1. The Knowledgeable One

***I would recommend reading JaylaHeart's poem Perfect to get a clear picture of how season three of House of Anubis ended, the poem's very good***

***The words starting the chapter are the most commonly known words to Taps (I do not own Taps)***

***I also do not own House of Anubis***

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

Chapter One: The Knowledgeable One

Day is done, gone the sun; from the hills, from the lake, from the skies. All is well,

safely rest, God is nigh. …

The latest adventure of Sibuna was over and everything was right in Anubis House. They had saved the world again; even if most people of the world didn't realize that they were in danger. Friends were no longer evil and everyone was generally happy. KT was in communication with her great-grandfather and he was having fun in Egypt with Harriet. Friendships have mended and the world carries on as normally. Even over in England, a certain boarding school is actually normal for once; maybe it was too normal.

The package arrived for KT at precisely 10:41 am and Trudy put it on KT's bed. She looked around the room at KT and Patricia's stuff. How weird it was that two girls who practically hated each other when they arrived were now best friends. Since Mara moved out for a scholarship to a Pre-Med high school program in London, Patricia and KT shared a room while Willow and Joy were together. It was easier to keep non-Sibunas out of danger this way. Trudy walked out of the room and thought no further of the package.

"KT, what's the latest news from Egypt?" Patricia asked before fourth period began. She was sitting on a desk in the far right corner of the room. Eddie sat next to her, holding her hand, and Fabian and KT had their chairs turned around. Alfie was way off in Willow-land.

"He said that he was doing some research at a library in Cairo. He didn't say exactly what he was looking for, but now that I think about it he probably isn't looking for anything specific."

"Do you think that he's looking for answers?" Fabian asked.

"I don't think so. I mean he knows what happened and that it was stopped. What else matters? The only thing that he might want to know is why Denby wanted evil, but the only way he could get that answer is if he asked her, and she's long gone." Their new history teacher came into the room and started talking about culture, but KT wasn't listening. She was curious about what her friend's had said. What was her great-grandfather looking for in the libraries of Cairo?

"KT, love," Trudy said as the kids walked back in from school. "A package came for you today. I put it on your bed. The return address wasn't from America though. It said 'Cairo' I believe." Trudy was puzzled at where the package had come from, but KT wasn't. She sprinted up the stairs with the others right on her heels. Robert always addressed the letters to KT as to keep suspicions down, but it was really for all of them.

Just as they came rampaging through the corridor Victor yelled at them through the open door, "Slow down children! Whatever it is can wait," same old Victor.

They got to the room and KT tore open the package. "A book," she said, confusion filling her voice.

"It looks like nothing more than a short children's story," Fabian said referring to the size of the book.

KT flipped through it, "It's not though. Look it's about…" she paused trying to read the faded writing on the opening page. "The Triple Threat: The Chosen One, The Osirian, and The Knowledgeable One."

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That's what it says," replied KT, flipping through the book. As she skimmed, a note fell to the floor. Fabian picked it up and began to read:

"_Dear Children of Anubis House,_

_ As KT must have told you, I am doing some research in Cairo. It's very interesting and when I came across this book, I knew that you must have it. So, I copied down all of the information for you, well actually Harriet did, but now you have it._

_ I had always thought that the chosen group was a couple, but it's a trio. There's more information in the book, but I believe that the Knowledgeable One is already among you. With what time I've spent with you and what KT has told me, I have an idea as to who it is, but I might be wrong so I'm not going to tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_RFS"_

"There's a third piece to the puzzle?" Alfie asked.

"It sounds so…" replied Fabian sounding kind of far off.


	2. The Story of the Trio

***Thanks for all of the great reviews, and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. I cranked this next chapter out as fast as I could for you.***

***The quotes or song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter give away something that is either a theme or something important or somehow related to things that happen.***

***If you guys want, you can tell me who you think The Knowledgeable One is (I already know who it is, but I want to see if you guys know).***

***Keep reading.*******

Chapter Two: The Story of the Trio

"A people without the knowledge of their past, history, and origin is like a tree without roots." –Marcus Garvey

"This makes no sense, I mean why is this 'knowledgeable' person necessary, and what do they do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, but who do you think it is?" KT asked.

"If it is one of us," Alfie started, the fear creeping into his voice, "I hope it's nothing like being a sinner. I've had enough of that."

"Alfie, if the trio is for good, why would The Knowledgeable One be evil?" Fabian replied, the logic and reason coming out with sarcasm.

"What if it isn't one of us, but someone else in the house?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah that's a good point," KT agreed.

"You know," Fabian said, "reading about the knowledgeable one might help." He opened the book, cleared his throat and began:

"_This is the story of the Trio._

_The Trio consists of three parts, each one is independent from the other, but they are also interdependent upon each other. Each has a purpose and they are all equally important in their own way. They were all formed in the times of Ancient Egypt when the gods realized that a group of reliable people needed to watch over the earth and protect it from evil. The three are just part of a spirit reincarnated into the next person. Whoever holds the part of the soul is their own person, but when the world needs them, they have a duty to react and help. The three parts are as follows:_

_The Chosen One- the person who protects the world from harm and evil_

_The Osirian- the person who protects the Chosen One and helps out when the Chosen One needs it_

_The Knowledgeable One- the person who has the wisdom of the ages; he/she holds the past of every person who has ever lived; he/she holds their knowledge, memories, feelings, etc.; he/she can also call upon the Chosen Group's past lives to understand how to handle certain situations_

_Each is important and without one, the world is out of balance. They are the ones that help maintain goodness among the earth. It has been shown that without them, the world would plunge into chaos._

_This is the story of the Trio."_

"Robert has left a note saying that there was more information, but wanted to get this basic part to us first," Fabian said after had finished the passage.

"What do you think this means?" Patricia asked, her voice was filled with curiosity.

"I think it means that we need to find The Knowledgeable One," Eddie responded.

"If this was so important, why didn't we know about this before?" Alfie said with much annoyance.

"I don't know. It seems like we've only found out as much as we know by trial and error, so this actually makes a lot of sense," Eddie responded.

"Great… research," Patricia said with sarcasm so great that it is impossible to describe.

"Thanks for the eagerness Patricia. Fabian," KT said, "it sounds like you get to do your thing."

"To the library…" Fabian said marching out of the room with vigor. The others laughed and followed him on his quest.


	3. Thoth, God of Wisdom

***I would like to apologize for accidentally posting the same chapter twice. And I would like to give a big thank you to JustCallMePosh for pointing out my faux pax.* **

***Keep telling me who you think the Knowledgeable One is.***

***Enjoy the next chapter.***

Chapter Three: Thoth, God of Wisdom

"If we knew what it was we were doing, it would not be called research, would it?" –Albert Einstein

They discussed the other things that they knew about the Chosen One and the Osirian on the way to the library, and not much new information came to light. The Chosen One protects the earth and the Osirian protected the Chosen One. It seemed hard that there would ever be anything more than that, but there was. They were missing a whole third of the picture. How could Sarah have not told them this before? Then again, she never told them much, she didn't even tell them about the Osirian, at least not when she was alive. How could this all be so complicated?

The library was as it always was: empty; not a soul in sight. They didn't even have a librarian; if you really wanted to, you could walk right in grab some books off the shelf and walk out the door. No one would even know, and if they did they probably wouldn't care because no one wants dusty, old books that once belonged to an Egyptologist. Fabian sat down with the same old stack of books that he'd already been through a million times. He knew he wouldn't find anything in them, but it was worth a shot.

Alfie managed to stay focused a whole five minutes, which was a new record for him. He was doing annoying things to everyone and soon Eddie and KT were off task too. It wasn't long before Eddie managed to pull Patricia out of her focus, and soon everybody was goofing off and messing around.

Finally Fabian spoke up, "I don't care if you guys don't look through these books with me, but could you at least stay quiet enough so I can concentrate?" The group mumbled their apologies and got back on task, but it was impossible for that group to stay focused and the same events repeated themselves again and again.

It wasn't until about 5:30 that Fabian found something. It was a short three chapter (with each chapter being no more than about two pages) exert out of a book just titled _"The Job of the Gods"_. The exert was called _"How the Trio Came to Be". _He said, "It's not much, but it could help." He cleared his throat and began:

"_Chapter One- Creation of the Trio_

_The world was in chaos, and the gods weren't happy. Ever since man had taken over the world, he had torn it to shred. The gods were mad, so mad in fact, that they wanted to destroy the earth and create a new world: without man. They argued over the fact, but they soon decided to destroy everything. Just as Sekhmet the god of destruction was about to put the powers of his wrath upon the world, he was stopped. _

_Thoth the god of wisdom said 'Stop, we cannot destroy a world that has no one to guide them between right and wrong, it is not fair. We must give them an example to follow. There must be someone to stop the evils of the world, before it can gain power.' The gods agreed with Thoth._

_Amun the god of creation said, 'Let us listen to our wise man, it would be bad to accept the defeat of these people before we have even given them a chance.' _

_And so the gods came up with three protectors for the world: the Chosen One who would be led by Ma'at the goddess of justice, the Osirian who would be led by Osiris the god of the dead, and the Knowledgeable One who would be led by Thoth. They would rule the earth as humans and set an example for right and wrong. They would prevent evil from ruling the earth, and be a guide to man._

_The gods have been satisfied with how the Trio helps man become better and since their existence, the gods have never wanted to destroy the world again._

_(For more info on why each of the Trio is ruled by that specific god, please refer to chapter three- The Ruled)"_

Fabian flipped rapidly to find chapter three, but it wasn't there. He searched and searched, but it didn't exist. Chapters one and two were there, but three just wasn't there. Frustration filled Fabian's face; he didn't understand how it couldn't just be there.

KT finally said, "Fabian it's okay. Look it's 6:15 anyway. We'll come back later. Trudy is probably going crazy because she can't find us. Dinner is bound to be ready, let's get back to the house and we can finish the rest of the book later."

"Yeah," Alfie agreed. "Let's have some food, I'm starving."

While Fabian shoved the book in his bag Eddie asked, "What's chapter two called?"

"The Influence of the Gods," Fabian responded.

They walked out of the library and Alfie was already halfway to Anubis House with the idea of food filling his head with joy. They walked back to the house discussing what this could all mean. Who was the Knowledgeable One and what were they capable of?


	4. The Odd Ones Out

***Do you guys like my quotes at the beginning of the chapters?***

***I'm trying something new for this chapter so bear with me. Tell me if you liked what I did. I appreciate all of the great feedback.***

***Thank you to my sister lem7bubbles for my title idea.***

Chapter Four: The Odd Ones Out

"Books, like friends, should be few and well chosen. Like friends, too, we should return to them again and again for, like true friends, they will never fail us - never cease to instruct - never cloy." -Charles Caleb Colton

The Anubis kids all sat at the table eating. It was more silent than normal, yet it wasn't completely silent. The couples had immersed themselves together: Eddie and Patricia, Joy and Jerome, and Alfie and Willow all sat whispering among themselves. Fabian and KT were feeling a bit awkward at first, just sitting there as everybody else sat and talked, but soon enough they were whispering about the Knowledgeable One together.

Fabian & KT's conversation:

"Do you think it's one of the Sibuna's?" KT asked Fabian.

"I don't know, but it sounded like all three of them are meant to be close to the other. I would imagine that it's a greater chance that they would be part of Sibuna that anything else," Fabian responded. It took all he had not to say what he was thinking. He was the one who had always dealt with the smarts of the group, shouldn't he therefore be the Knowledgeable One. He had remained loyal to Nina who was supposed to be the leader of the group. He wanted to be the Knowledgeable One in order to prove himself to Nina, yet he didn't want that responsibility.

"Fabian," KT asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Fabian said, brushing his thoughts off to the side.

A smile went across KT's face. "You think that you're the Knowledgeable One, don't you?" she asked. She had figured him out.

"KT…" he paused trying to find the right words, "I just think that out of all of us, I make the most sense."

"That's true," KT said not countering his thoughts, which was strange. "But," (Fabian jumped on that bridge to soon); "it might not necessarily mean having the knowledge now. It's not that I don't see your point; I'm just saying that we have so little information right now, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"You're probably right. Don't tell the others I told you," Fabian said. He was afraid that the others would wrong of him for wanting to be the Knowledgeable One.

"I won't, but I think they already know that you think it's you. I mean you definitely like the knowledge more than the others. They also know that you want to prove yourself to Nina since you got sucked into the whole 'Team Evil' thing last term." Fabian blushed at this a little, he still had problems forgiving himself for betraying his friends. "I haven't met Nina yet, but from what you guys have said, I'm sure she thinks of you so highly it's enough to go to the moon and back. All you had to do was surrender yourself to your emotions for one moment, and they would have you. It could have happened to anyone." KT put a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled at him. He gave a weak smile in return and they went back to eating in the awkward couples silence.

Jerome & Joy's Conversation:

Most of Joy and Jerome's conversation consist of lovey, dovey talk, etc. But, when they do come out of their little world, they see Fabian and KT intently concentrating on their conversation.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Jerome asked Joy.

"Probably something consisting of trouble and skipping class…" Joy said with a voice showing her lack of interest in whatever Sibuna was cooking up for this term. Whatever it was, Joy wanted to be as far away from it as possible. With the whole thing about her ancestors and then two days over life completely erased from everyone at school, she had very little concern as to what was going on. With that she pulled herself from her thoughts and went back to her previous discussion with Jerome: their next date.

Willow & Alfie's Converation:

"So wait, you mixed what together in the blender?" Willow asked Aflie, her voice filled with a curiosity to know what gross stuff Alfie had managed to do over their short break.

"Pancakes and spinach and of course maple syrup," Alfie said as if it were your everyday breakfast combo that you get when going through the drive-through.

"How did it taste?"

"For a boy who doesn't like vegetables, it wasn't half bad. It's the after taste that gets you though…" Alfie responded.

Let's move on before things get ugly…

Patricia & Eddie's Conversation:

"How was America, Weasel? Same as ever… people riding on the wrong side of the road, ignorant of the world, and loud."

"No, the people were riding on the right side of the street, were self-aware, and passionate. You've gotta look at the positives, Yacker," Eddie said with conviction as he changed all of the negative British stereotypes of Americans into something more positive. With that Patricia rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"There's just one thing that I don't understand that…" Patricia said in a far off voice.

"What's that babe?" Patricia gave him the look of "did you really just call me that" but she continued anyway.

"With the Chosen One and you, there were clues as to what was going on, yet this is the first we've even heard of this. Isn't that strange?"

"Is that seriously what's been on your mind all night Yacker? Yeah I guess it's strange, but this is different. It sound like the Knowledgeable One is more of a reference, for guidance, not necessarily for protection like the others. I'm not saying that he/she is not important, it's just that it doesn't seem like a life or death thing if they aren't there," Eddie responded to try to calm an uptight Patricia.

"You're probably right…" After a few moments of silence she asked, "Who do you think it is?"

They looked at each other at the same time and said, "Fabian," then smiled and laughed.

For once, things were uncomplicated.


	5. Suspicion

***I decided to give you guys a small hint as to what's going on in tomorrow's update.***

Chapter Four and a Half: Suspicion

"I know a secret, and secrets breed paranoia." –Simon Holt _The Devouring_

"Trudy," Victor said in his usual strict voice, "we will have a new student with us in Anubis House. Prepare a bed in Patricia and KT's room. Our new student will be with them."

"Yes, Victor," Trudy said trying to hide her enthusiasm. She loved her kids, and now she got to add a new kid to love in her list.

"I swear guys," Eddie was trying to convince them again; "something is up with Mr. Carter.

"Eddie, you're just paranoid from last term. Everything's going to be fine," KT tried to reassure him.

"C'mon Yacker. You've gotta believe me?" Eddie was practically begging for one person to believe him.

"Yes, Eddie I believe you. I think with all that's happened, KT, we have a reason to be paranoid," Patricia responded.

KT rolled her eyes; she knew that most of the reason that Patricia was agreeing with him was because they were together, but as long as they weren't arguing, she was okay with it.

***See you guys tomorrow. I hope that you liked my mini sneak peek.***


	6. Not Too New

***Hey guess what. This story that you're reading… I updated it. And you are reading the new chapeter.***

***lem7bubbles thanks for the title help… again. 3 you sis.***

Chapter Five: Not Too New

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." -Khalil Gibran

The next day went by with few worries. It was majorly uneventful except for their new history teacher, Mr. Carter, said something kind of weird.

They were all sitting around and talking before class began and the bell rang. They were still settling down when he stood up and sternly said, "Sit down children. One of you is very knowledgeable, more so than anyone else. I will give you many history tests throughout the year to see which one of you has the most historical knowledge." He gave one of the tests and they worked for the rest of the period.

Nothing else really eventful happened, well, until they got back to Anubis House.

They all walked in the door and sat down on the living room; they were all laughing at something Alfie said, when Trudy interrupted them. "Patricia, KT, I just wanted to tell you that we have a new student. She'll be rooming with you girls. She seems really nice. And Patricia," Trudy said, "try not to dump anything on her head."

"I'm not making any promises," Patricia said quiet enough that Trudy didn't hear, but loud enough for the others to hear and laugh remembering all that's happened.

Trudy walked away and as soon as she was out of earshot KT asked, "Does anyone else see a problem?" They all shook their heads no. "The reason Patricia and I are together is to keep non-Sibunas away from danger..." A look of recognition came onto their faces. They ran up the stairs to see how much the girl had unpacked. If she hadn't done much, maybe they could convince her to move in with Joy and Willow.

As they walked through the door Patricia said, "I wonder who it is. I hope she isn't too annoying and in your face. I don't know if I could…"

Patricia got cut off when a familiar voice said, "I think you'll like the new student." The girl turned around, "Maybe she's not too new…" Nina said.

After all of the hugs and everyone asking "why are you back", they filled Nina in on the whole Knowledgeable One situation. She knew even less than they did, because at least now they knew that the Knowledgeable One exists.

"You know," KT said, her and Nina felt like they already knew each other and got along great from the start, "the weird thing is that neither you nor Eddie have had any 'premonitions' about this person."

"Well, that's not true," Nina said, much to everyone's surprise. They all looked at her expectantly, "last night I just had a short dream. It was just someone who said, 'Let us prepare the way for the Knowledgeable One'. It was strange, and until you guys started talking about this, I thought it was just something about me being nervous about coming back. It makes sense now. I haven't had anything else though." She paused for a second than asked, "What about you, Eddie?"

He shook his head no. He felt bad, like he wasn't doing his duty as the Osirian. "I don't know why they haven't shown themselves. I mean with all that's happened, you'd think that their instincts would have called them to action," Eddie said. "Before I found out, things were crazy. I knew things were… weird, but they were instincts."

"Yeah, that's what happened to me too. I felt a need to act. It's just a weird situation…"

"Dinner!" Trudy shouted from below. Alfie ran out and the others followed, only showing slightly less enthusiasm than him.

Everyone arrived for dinner and, once again, Nina repeated her story. "I stayed home last term to be closer to my Gran. Since she had been sick, I thought I should stay with her for a while." She left out the part about how she sensed a great evil and knew that it wasn't safe for the Chosen One and the Osirian to be together. "Anyway, she was better and I decided it was okay to come back for this term."

Everyone accepted this story and they were glad to have their friend from across the pond back.


	7. The Key to Knowledge

***I had a tie for the quotes so I put them both down.***

Chapter Six: The Key to Knowledge

"Any fool can know. It is important to understand." –Albert Einstein

"The greatest enemy of knowledge is not ignorance; it is the illusion of knowledge." –Stephen Hawking

The kids in Anubis House arose slowly the next morning. With all of the excitement of Nina coming back, people, especially Patricia and KT, didn't pay much attention to Victor's usual "It's ten o'clock; you have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin… drop" spiel. The day got off to a slow start.

All of the students slowly made their way to the breakfast table and had small, broken talk that was often interrupted by the yawn of a tired teenager. Trudy came in just as the Sibuna six were finishing up, "Nina love, you have a small letter for you. Hand delivered I presume. No return address." She handed Nina the letter and everyone ran upstairs and sat in their usual little circle.

She opened it and read:

"_The key to having the knowledge is not just the drive to want it; it is the ability to hold it. For he who holds the knowledge, also holds its weigh: including the sorrows, joys, tortures, etc. He who holds the knowledge must not sink himself under its weight."_

"What do you think it means?" Eddie asked.

"I don't understand," Fabian said. "Who is this? It's not Robert, he would have signed it. So who is it? It doesn't seem like anyone else would know about this…"

"Do you think that it's a trick?" Nina asked.

"A trick about what?" KT asked; she still didn't understand exactly what had happened in the time before she was a Sibuna.

"I'm not sure…" Nina replied in a far off voice.

"Whatever it is, we now have to be extremely careful with our information. We can't go around talking about it, and anything we find stays strictly Sibuna, not that anyone would slip up, but we need to be cautious," Fabian said in his usual over prepared way.

"For once, I actually agree with Fabian," Patricia said. Everyone just stopped and stared at her. That didn't sound like the Patricia they knew. "I'm just saying that, after what happened last term, yes I realize that a lot of it was relationship drama but, we need to look out for one another and Sibuna." Everyone seemed to agree with this newly wise Patricia.

With the end of that discussion and the precaution, the Sibuna meeting ended and they fast walked to make it to school in time, but that just goes to show that not much has changed.

"_Protect, not just the Chosen One, but also the Knowledgeable One. He/she is vulnerable to influence. He/she has always been. Your job is to protect; protect the Knowledgeable One."_

Eddie was jolted out of his vision. He was sort of glad that he had one; he was beginning to think that he was a broken Osirian. He was glad that he had a vision, but he was also confused. How was he supposed to protect the Knowledgeable One when he didn't even know who he/she was? It was like being told to go and swim in the lake when the closest lake is a couple hundred kilometers away. Frustration filled him, and if he weren't in the middle of history class, he probably would have let out a huge sigh or some other sign of his impatience. Instead he just gripped Patricia's hand tighter to help the anger flow out of him.

He knew he would have to tell the others about his vision after class, but for now he didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to be Eddie for one moment. He wanted to not have to worry about the world or anything else for that matter. But alas, it was impossible; he was the Osirian. He was here to serve the world. He couldn't just forget about the world, it was his job to remember. It was the job of the Chosen One, the Osirian, and the Knowledgeable One. He knew that he had to find the Knowledgeable One soon.


	8. A Safe Bet

Chapter Seven- A Safe Bet

"Every failure brings with it the seed of an equivalent success." - Napoleon Hill

As soon as the bell rang Patricia asked, "What's wrong Eddie? And don't say 'nothing'; you squeezed my hand so tight I thought I lost circulation for a second. Something's up." Patricia could read him as easily as a book. She knew exactly how to tell if he wasn't saying something.

"I had a vision…" he said quietly and almost insecurely. He proceeded to tell them what he had heard.

"What do you think it means by 'He/she is vulnerable to influence. He/she has always been.'?" KT asked.

"Well," Fabian started, "obviously part of it means just what it's saying, yet the other part you have to infer what it means."

"In English?" KT asked.

"Pretty much," Nina answered in a less riddle-like way, "it says that the Knowledgeable One is vulnerable. However, we can only guess at what they are vulnerable toward. I'm guessing since it's 'vision worthy' that he/she is more vulnerable toward evil than either the Chosen One or the Osirian."

"So, in Alfie terms, on a scale of one to ten, how much do we have to worry? With one being 'Alfie, there's a spider on your shoe' and ten being oh I don't know… 'Alfie, all of our friends have been turned into evil Frombies, and we can't trust anyone because the world is going to be taken over by the dark forces of Ammut who has turned a good man into and evil man; the same man who was asleep for decades, but came back to life thanks in part to you'."

Nina rolled her eyes at Alfie's comment and Fabian responded with, "About a five."

"So it's like 'Alfie climb up the chimney to get your artifact even though you're afraid of dust, small places, and getting caught by a Frombie'."

"Maybe slightly lower than that," KT answered with a laugh.

Fabian, Alfie, KT, and Nina went off but Eddie slowed down behind them and Yacker followed his pacing. "Eddie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just feel so powerless… you know. I thought, well actually we all thought really, that we knew everything. Now we don't. I should be the one to have answers, yet I'm just as dumbfounded as everyone else. I'm a bad Osirian. I haven't done my job." He sounded so unsure of himself, so vulnerable. He was supposed to be the protector and everyone assumed that meant that he was supposed to be strong all of the time, but it wasn't so. The worse thing about all of it was that, he felt like he couldn't even talk about his weak moments because he felt like he was letting everyone down.

"Eddie, you know that's not true. I mean the Osirian before you tried to take over the world a few times; so by default you aren't the worse." She smiled a little at that comment, but he didn't think that it was all that funny. "I'm not really good at this whole sympathy thing, but I'll try." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Eddie everyone fails, it's a part of life. The most important thing is to not dwell on it, because dwelling on it will only over shadow all of your successes. You have been a huge part in saving the world… twice. I'm betting that's not something many people can say."

He smiled, "That's probably a pretty safe bet, Yacker."

She continued. "It's okay if you don't have all of the answers. We will have this figured out eventually, and that's all that matters. I know you can do it." She hoped that this was enough of a confidence boost.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks Patricia," he said and they walked with their arms around each other to catch up with the others.

"What happened to you guys?" KT asked slightly making fun of them. She assumed that they had probably been off somewhere snogging. Patricia's rebuttal was just to stick her tongue out at KT, which received some laughter from the crowd.

The drama teacher, Ms. Saunders, walked into the room. She was in her late forties and still single, but she had enough cats to give each one a job doing one chore in her house and she'd never have to lift a finger again.

"Sit down children," she instructed. "We are going to be reading Julius Caesar…" The teacher went on, but no one was really paying any attention. The couples were in their own world and KT was buried deep inside her thoughts about the Knowledgeable One. It wasn't until Ms. Saunders clapped her hands, her usual sign to begin working, that everyone realized that no one knew what was going on.


	9. Watch Your Back

Chapter Eight- Watch Your Back

"The suspicious mind believes more than it doubts. It believes in a formidable and ineradicable evil lurking in every person." –Eric Hoffer

Sibuna was getting irritated because a few more days had gone by and nothing happened. It was frustrating because they still had so little knowledge on the whole situation. They had scoured books, the internet, asked experts and none of them had heard of this Knowledgeable One stuff. They were all getting impatient and tempers were quick to react due to fatigue.

"I don't understand why we can't find anything. You search the web and a million hits on Egyptian mythology come up, but then you search for all this 'the Chosen One, the Osirian, and the Knowledgeable One' and everything is blank," KT complained, a little grumpy for her usual self.

"It's an easy answer. You don't find anything on the Chosen One or the Osirian either. It's a secret and very few people know about it," Fabian responded in his usual logic. "We're probably some of the only few people in the world that know about it. Therefore it wouldn't be on the web."

"Fine," KT cranked back.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Alfie retorted.

"Well, I wasn't the one up all night talking about God knows what!" she shouted at Nina and Patricia.

"I told you that we were sorry. We were… brainstorming about the Knowledgeable One," Patricia said, rattling off the first thing that came off the top of her head that would make sense to talk about at in the early hours of the morning.

"So what did you come up with," Eddie said, hoping that somehow logic had managed to works its way into two teenage girls' brains at three o'clock in the morning.

"Nothing much…" Patricia said with an uneasy voice.

"Just thinking aloud," Nina said trying to cover up the lie.

"Thinking out loud my butt," KT said with a slight smile. "You guys were up gossiping. Don't even lie. You were talking about boys, and make-up, etc. Don't even give me that lie," KT said with a fiery voice.

"You were talking too KT. Don't act all innocent," Nina said back. They three girls all started laughing. They loved that they were all back together again.

"KT, love," Trudy said as they walked in the door after school today, "you got a letter today." She handed KT a letter with a return address of Cairo. KT let out a small squeal and all six of them ran upstairs to read the letter.

They sat in their usual circle as KT read the letter aloud:

"_Dear Great-Granddaughter and Friends,_

_ I have left about two weeks between this letter and my last package that I sent. I wanted to make sure that you got the package. I don't know what news you have, but keep looking. Something will be there, it might take a while, but you'll find it._

_ I also wanted to warn you. Someone is out there, I can feel it. They are watching you. They want to use the Knowledgeable One for evil. He/she can be swayed easily because of how much they care for those that he/she loves. He/she can give away information without really realizing that they did anything. You have to be aware of all eyes and ears. Someone could be looking over your shoulder and you won't even realize it until it's too late. I think that we all learned not too long ago that it's a lot easier to fall into a trap than you might think. _

_ As usual, all the best._

_ RFS."_

"I hate this," KT said with a sigh.

"What?" Alfie asked with his mouth full of some kind of brown food that he was shoveling down his throat as fast as possible.

"I hate having to be suspicious of everyone. It makes you suspect every little thing; you don't know who to trust. It's a vicious cycle."

"KT, it's not like last time," Fabian reassured her.

"She's right though, but that doesn't mean that we can't follow Robert's advice. We have to watch each other's backs," Nina said. She trusted every single one of them with her life, and they had always been there. It was hard for her to imagine something of that much magnitude could happen to where there was enough room not to trust those closest to you, but that's what happened last year, so she understood.

"What does this even mean? They can give away knowledge?" Patricia asked. She was slightly annoyed because they were talking about what she had done to all of them. She had turned against them, turned to evil. She still hadn't forgiven herself for that.

"I think…" Nina paused to make sure that what she was about to say actually made sense. "I think that it means that they would do anything for the ones they love. If someone really wanted knowledge, all they had to do is bring their loved ones into the situation, and he/she would crack."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing," Fabian continued where Nina left off. "It shows character, but when you're talking about the fate of the world, it can get complicated." He paused for a second then continued, "I think that it also explains Eddie's vision. I mean… the Knowledgeable One will need more protection because they will opt to save their friends if the situation presented itself. Therefore, the situation must be avoided at all cost." They others nodded their heads in agreement.

They continued their conversation, failing to notice the person standing just outside of the door that had been left slightly ajar. They had no idea that the person had been listening to their conversation for the majority of its duration.


	10. A Life of Secrets

Chapter Nine- A Life of Secrets

"Stand up for what you believe in, stand up for others, stand up for the innocent, and stand up for yourself. It's a great feeling to prove that all of the people that put you down and told you that you couldn't were wrong." –Rachel Murray

Aflie stood up in the middle of their conversation and said, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some snacks. Anybody want anything?"

They were buried deep in their conversation and managed a small shake of the head as he walked out. He opened the door and a girl feel forward from leaning near the door.

"Oh, Alfie, I was just looking for you," Willow said trying to cover up her eavesdropping.

"Oh, well you found me," Alfie said.

"Willow, how much did you hear?" Nina asked trying to not sound concerned.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," she answered nonchalantly.

"Seriously Willow. What did you hear?" Nina asked a little more directly this time, hoping that the ditsy girl would get the hint.

"I heard something about finding a Knowledgeable One and how they know everything. Also how they are protective of their friends and they will give away their knowledge," she answered like it was no big deal.

Willow hopped out of the room after a moment of pause. She never felt the need to stay if the conversation faltered.

"Nina," Alfie said gruffly, "what's the big deal? So she heard some of what we said, I don't get why you're freaking out."

"Aflie, with all that's happened, especially a number of life or death encounters, I don't think we should be telling everybody everything that we know willy-nilly," she responded.

"Alfie, I also think that with all of this business with the Knowledgeable One, we are going to have to be weary of everyone. We can't take chances. Last time was too close of a call. We have to be careful," Fabian said.

"KT you agree with me, right?" Alfie begged her.

"I'm sorry, Aflie," she said, "I see their point and I kind of agree with it."

"Eddie, c'mon man. Your girlfriend was evil last year, but that doesn't stop it now. Willow's innocent. You see my point, right?" Aflie just wanted one of his friends to understand.

"This is different. All someone has to do is come up to Willow and ask what's going on; she could spill all of it out. If this information got in the wrong hands, we could have another disaster," Eddie said with an apologetic look on his face.

Alfie stormed out of the room in a huge, overdramatic huff. "Patricia," KT asked, "you're the only one he didn't hear, what do you think?"

"Well, it's not like we accused Willow of being a spy, we just said we had to be careful, and that's true. I think that we should be cautious, but we can't think that everyone is against us. If we split apart from our friends now just because we are worried… well that's just dumb," Patricia said.

Alfie ran back in and shouted, "I'm standing up for Willow because I know that she didn't do anything wrong!" He slammed the door and ran out of the room.

As he ran down the stairs, Victor yelled, "Don't slam doors, boy! And don't run down the stairs!"

The five looked at each other. They all felt slightly ashamed that they had to always suspect people, but what could you do? They couldn't just let all of their information slip into someone else's hands. It's not like they thought that Willow would deliberately tell anyone, but she could say one small thing and give everything away.

"I hate this feeling," KT complained when she sat down.

"I know what you mean," Fabian said with a large sigh.

Patricia let out a big huff to show her annoyance and fell on to her bed to show that she agreed with their feelings.

"I hate this paranoia!" Eddie shouted in a loud, angry voice as he sat down on the floor in front of Patricia while she was lying down on the bed. He put his head in his hands, a sign that he was frustrated. She ran a hand through his hair.

They all hated being paranoid with a deep passion. They hated how it felt like you had to have one eye ahead of you so you can watch where you're going and one eye behind you to make sure that no one is watching you.

They all sat in their own thoughts about how they hated living a life of secrets, and how it seemed as if no one could be trusted.


	11. The Coveted One

Chapter Eleven- I Want to Live in this Moment Forever

"In love, everyone does things that hurt the other person, so there really is no right and wrong. You just have to decide what you're willing to forgive" -Yvonne Wood, Dead Beautiful

Nina knew that Patricia thought that everyone was asleep; after all, it was past eleven o'clock when she snuck out of the room. Nina rolled back over and she was snapped into a vision:

_ Someone was sitting in a chair and there was a dark figure who demanded, "Tell me what I want to know!"_

_A voice that sounded both like a man and a woman said, "I can't tell you. I will not give away this information. I'm not even sure what you're talking about."_

"_Do you want me to hurt your friends?" the man said. Just then Patricia, KT, Nina, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome came out of the shadows and all were begging for the man not to hurt them._

Just then she was snapped out of her vision and thought, "That is not a good sign." She decided to wait in the morning as to not worry the others, let them have one night more night of peace. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

Patricia and Eddie walked out the door thinking that they had gotten out without anyone seeing them, but that wasn't so. Willow was just outside the door and she saw them on their way out.

Patricia and Eddie had almost made it out the door until Patricia suddenly turned around and said, "Wait Willow." The girl turned around and Patricia saw that she had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" Patricia asked with sympathy unusual to her normal self.

"I didn't mean to listen the other day; I just didn't want to interrupt so I thought I'd wait outside the door. I only heard a little bit, and I was getting ready to go in to see Alfie. I feel so bad because now all of you guys are really mad at him because of me," Willow said, rushing through her words so she wouldn't cry while speaking.

Patricia put her hand on Willow's shoulder and said, "Willow, that wasn't you're fault. We were just over paranoid and worried. We owe you an apology."

"Patricia, that means a lot coming from you. I'll tell Alfie tomorrow."

She ran back in the house and left the two by themselves. "Wow, Patricia, that was awfully unlike you," Eddie said with shock filling his voice.

"She was sad, and at least for now, I don't think that we have much to worry about," Patricia said quietly. She wanted tonight to be peaceful since tomorrow was going to be hard day for her.

He took the hand that he held and brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. She smiled through the dark at him and they stood under the tree in the front yard.

"You've been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" Eddie asked Patricia after standing in silence for a while.

That boy could pick up on her littlest cues. If one thing was off with her, he was bound to notice. It actually comforted her to know that there was someone who could know when something was wrong and was there for her. "I just want to relish this moment of complete silence. Nothing has gone awry and things have been generally peaceful. I just want to live in this moment before it leaves." She gave a small sigh of pleasure and rubbed her thumb against his hand.

"I know what you mean. This peace feels almost unreal, but I still want to hold onto it for as long as I can," he responded sounding far off.

"I wish that we could stay in this moment forever," Patricia said so quietly that she thought Eddie didn't hear, but he did.

Patricia shivered and Eddie asked, "You cold, Yacker?" He started to take off his jacket.

"No Eddie," she said, "you'll just be cold then." So instead he opened his jacket and she wrapped her arms around him under his jacket and he held her in a warm embrace.

"You were right. I like this idea better," Eddie said with a smirk in his voice. She shook her head in an amused way, but had to admit that she like this idea better too. They stood there for a while longer and then decided not to push the rules any farther that night, and went inside arm in arm.


	12. I Want to Live in this Moment Forever

Chapter Eleven- I Want to Live in this Moment Forever

"In love, everyone does things that hurt the other person, so there really is no right and wrong. You just have to decide what you're willing to forgive" -Yvonne Wood, Dead Beautiful

Nina knew that Patricia thought that everyone was asleep; after all, it was past eleven o'clock when she snuck out of the room. Nina rolled back over and she was snapped into a vision:

_ Someone was sitting in a chair and there was a dark figure who demanded, "Tell me what I want to know!"_

_A voice that sounded both like a man and a woman said, "I can't tell you. I will not give away this information. I'm not even sure what you're talking about."_

"_Do you want me to hurt your friends?" the man said. Just then Patricia, KT, Nina, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome came out of the shadows and all were begging for the man not to hurt them._

Just then she was snapped out of her vision and thought, "That is not a good sign." She decided to wait in the morning as to not worry the others, let them have one night more night of peace. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

Patricia and Eddie walked out the door thinking that they had gotten out without anyone seeing them, but that wasn't so. Willow was just outside the door and she saw them on their way out.

Patricia and Eddie had almost made it out the door until Patricia suddenly turned around and said, "Wait Willow." The girl turned around and Patricia saw that she had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" Patricia asked with sympathy unusual to her normal self.

"I didn't mean to listen the other day; I just didn't want to interrupt so I thought I'd wait outside the door. I only heard a little bit, and I was getting ready to go in to see Alfie. I feel so bad because now all of you guys are really mad at him because of me," Willow said, rushing through her words so she wouldn't cry while speaking.

Patricia put her hand on Willow's shoulder and said, "Willow, that wasn't you're fault. We were just over paranoid and worried. We owe you an apology."

"Patricia, that means a lot coming from you. I'll tell Alfie tomorrow."

She ran back in the house and left the two by themselves. "Wow, Patricia, that was awfully unlike you," Eddie said with shock filling his voice.

"She was sad, and at least for now, I don't think that we have much to worry about," Patricia said quietly. She wanted tonight to be peaceful since tomorrow was going to be hard day for her.

He took the hand that he held and brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. She smiled through the dark at him and they stood under the tree in the front yard.

"You've been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" Eddie asked Patricia after standing in silence for a while.

That boy could pick up on her littlest cues. If one thing was off with her, he was bound to notice. It actually comforted her to know that there was someone who could know when something was wrong and was there for her. "I just want to relish this moment of complete silence. Nothing has gone awry and things have been generally peaceful. I just want to live in this moment before it leaves." She gave a small sigh of pleasure and rubbed her thumb against his hand.

"I know what you mean. This peace feels almost unreal, but I still want to hold onto it for as long as I can," he responded sounding far off.

"I wish that we could stay in this moment forever," Patricia said so quietly that she thought Eddie didn't hear, but he did.

Patricia shivered and Eddie asked, "You cold, Yacker?" He started to take off his jacket.

"No Eddie," she said, "you'll just be cold then." So instead he opened his jacket and she wrapped her arms around him under his jacket and he held her in a warm embrace.

"You were right. I like this idea better," Eddie said with a smirk in his voice. She shook her head in an amused way, but had to admit that she like this idea better too. They stood there for a while longer and then decided not to push the rules any farther that night, and went inside arm in arm.


	13. Waiting for the Storm

***I wanted to give you guys a sneak peek for tomorrow's update.***

Chapter Eleven and a Half- Waiting for the Storm

"We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying that what anyone else can inflict." –Jim Morrison

Patricia got up to her room and sat on her bed in darkness. She was so happy, the happiest she'd been in quite a while. If only tomorrow didn't come and ruin all of this. It wasn't going to be a good day, after all it never was. This was the day of the year that she hated the most.

If she could she would just sleep through it and not think about what it meant. She hated to think about it. She wanted to forget the day existed, but it did, and she was going to have to deal with this day for the rest of her life.

She looked over at the clock: "11:59". She lay down on her bed and enjoyed the last few moments of peace before the chaos that always happened on that day came. She lay waiting for turmoil to arrive and take her into its grasp, for today was the day. She lay waiting for the storm to come hoping that there would be enough room in the eye to not let it consume her completely.


	14. An Unknown Woman

***The quote at the beginning of this chapter are from Kenny Chesney's song **_**Who You'd Be Today**_** (I do not own this) and I have not put all of the lyrics down.***

***The / in a quote means the end of a line and a … means there is part of the song here that I did not use.***

Chapter Twelve- An Unknown Woman

"Sunny days seem to hurt the most/ I wear the pain like a heavy coat/ I feel you everywhere I go/ I see your smile, I see your face/ I hear you laughing in the rain/ Still can't believe you're gone/ It ain't fair you died too young/ like a story that had just begun/ The death tore the pages all away/ God knows how I miss you/ All the Hell that I've been through/ Just knowing that no one could take your place/ Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today/… Some days the sky's so blue/ I feel like I can talk to you/ I know it might sound crazy/ … Sunny days seem to hurt the most/ I wear the pain like a heavy coat/ The only thing that gives me hope/ Is I know I'll see you again someday." –Kenny Chesney _Who You'd Be Today_

She got up the next morning and knew that today was the day. There was no sense avoiding it, so she got up and began to get ready. It was a Saturday and already about ten in the morning. She was surprised that Victor had let them all sleep that long. She slowly put on her clothes, make up and did her hair. She took her good sweet time doing all of this, as if she had all of the time in the world. She knew all too well that she didn't. She knew that a life could be taken without any warning and, seemingly, without any reason.

It was ten forty-five before she was finally ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and told herself to be brave. No one was going to mention it because no one knew what had happened so she could act, to the best of her ability, that everything was ok. She was about to walk out the door when she realized that she had forgotten something.

Patiricia pulled the tin out from the drawer in her nightstand. She dug to the bottom; she knew exactly what she was looking for, and soon she found it: an old obituary.

She looked at it, the girl with the sparkling, blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair was so beautiful. She looked so happy, so full of life. The date of death rang out as the last reminder of what today was: three years ago to the day. She shoved the obituary into her pocket; Patricia was going to need the girl today. The girl would help her stay strong in the midst of all of this pain that she always felt when she remembered what happened.

She left her room and walked down stairs to join the others for breakfast.

Eddie sat next to Patricia at the table for lunch that afternoon. He noticed that she wasn't eating anything and after a while he finally whispered to her, "Are you ok? You haven't eaten any lunch and you barely touched breakfast."

She answered in a voice that seemed like it was somewhere else, "I'm fine," and patted Eddie's hand to reassure him. "I'm just not very hungry today." She sat there poking her food with the fork while everyone else finished eating.

After a while everyone got up and went off doing their own thing after Patricia offered to clean up.

Aflie, KT, Fabian, and Eddie were in the living room talking and updating Aflie on what they had found in the library as Patricia took the plates off the table. Just then a woman unknown to the five on the couch walked in. She asked to see Patricia.

"Patricia," Eddie said, "there's a girl looking for you." Patricia turned around from the table to look at who it was.

The plates suddenly came crashing out of her hands and onto the floor. The plates shattered into a million pieces with a huge crash. It was impossible; how could she be here; it was impossible. Patricia stared in a total loss for words at the girl as she waved back at her. It was impossible, it had to be…


	15. Three Long Years

***Quotes at the beginning are from Lady Antebellum's **_**Cold as Stone**_** (I do not own this) and the / mean the end of a line and … means I cut out a part of the lyrics.***

Chapter Thirteen- Three Long Years

"… It's gonna take forever to get over you/ I don't think this pain is gonna go away/ Scars left when it's said and done remain/ I wish I was cold as stone/ Then I wouldn't feel a thing/ I wish I didn't have this heart/ Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain/ I could stand strong and still/ Watchin' you walk away/ I wouldn't hurt like this/ Or feel so all alone/ I wish I was cold as stone…" –Lady Antebellum _Cold as Stone_

"I think I'm going to lay down for a while guys; I don't feel so great," Patricia said and she started to walk out of the room.

"Patty, don't be silly, I just got here," the girl said.

"I'm hallucinating so I should probably lay down for a bit," Patricia said.

"What are you hallucinating?" Alfie asked his with voice showing only about half of the confusion that he really felt.

"I'm hallucinating that this girl is in front of me," Patricia responded.

"Um… Patricia," KT said, definitely weirded out by this situation, "that girl really is in front of you."

"Ok, I'll go along with this game…" Patricia said.

"Patty Cakes, you're being rude," the girl said, "you didn't tell them who I am." After a moment's pause the girl realized that Patricia wasn't going to tell. "I'm Sami, Patricia's older sister."

"Patricia," Nina accused, "you never said anything about an older sister!"

"I thought I did," Patricia mumbled out a very unconvincing lie.

"Now that I look at her, you guys look a lot alike," KT said.

"Woah, Trixie's got an older sister," Alfie said in shock.

Patricia looked at Eddie to see what he would say, but he just looked right back at her with the "how could you not tell me about this" face.

"Don't be mad, Eddie. She didn't deliberately not tell you about me," Sami said, reading his face. "Patricia hasn't seen me in three years, and I think she just missed me too much to want to talk about me."

They all sat down on the couch opposite of Sami as she talked. "How come it's been so long?" KT asked.

"I was in a place really far away. Don't ask where because if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Everyone laughed except Patricia and Sami. "I was being serious," Sami said as everyone's faces fell. "I'm just kidding, I still can't tell you though; it's top secret."

"Didn't you guys stay in touch?" Nina asked.

"Where I was, you couldn't even get letters," Sami said with a sad look on her face.

"Talk about secluded," Fabian said. "There are only a few places on the Earth that could be that out of touch."

"You really are a nerd, Fabian," Sami responded, "but in a good and helpful way." She turned to KT and Nina, "You guys, KT and Nina, are obviously the Americans. Sorry about my sister, she has never really been fond of Americans; I guess you guys have cracked the hard shell that surrounds her, though."

"Wait," KT said, "if you haven't stayed in touch with Patricia, how do you know our names?"

"That's a good question. I've been talking to Trudy for a while about visiting to surprise my baby sister and she gave me some photos so I could see what had been going on." Everyone nodded, after all, it seemed like a good explanation.

Sami was talking to everyone about her three years of travel in a far off land that sounded so good, one could say that there was no place on Earth like it. Patricia was feeling a little dizzy from over excitement and excused herself to use the restroom.

When she got there she took the obituary out of her pocket, just to prove to herself that she wasn't going insane. The date was still three years ago to the day, and if that was true, what was going on downstairs with Sami?


	16. The Last Words

***I posted a little early today because I know you guys have been wanting it and I have to help work at the large group competition at my high school. Guess who gets to open and close doors for two hours? This girl!***

Chapter Fourteen- The Last Words

"Everone grieves in different ways. For some it could take longer or shorter. I do know it never disappears. An ember still smolders inside me. Most days I don't notice it, but, out of the blue, it'll flare to life." Maria V. Snyder _Storm Glass_

Patricia walked back into the room smiling, if whatever was happening was out of insanity, you might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right? She sat and listened to Sami tell her friends of faraway places and lands that seemed more like dreams than real life. She babbled on about her adventures and life. She chatted with Patricia about how things had been going, but neither got too personal since they were in front of the others. All in all Patricia seemed happy to see her sister. There was something weird about Sami though; when you were around her, you just felt safe. Even with them being caught up in all of the Knowledgeable One stuff, they forgot their worries about the it and were actually able to put aside their uneasiness for a few minutes.

"Patricia, how have you been fairing for the past three years?" Sami asked. Patricia looked at her sister. Sami had this look in her eye that she knew more than she was letting on and Patricia intended to figure out whatever it was she was keeping.

"It's been a bit rough, but nothing that we didn't get through," Patricia said looking at her friends. They all gave her the look of 'what do you think you're saying' but Patricia looked right back with an 'I know what I'm doing' glance. They trusted her not to completely spill the beans and let her go on.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked with curiosity.

"First things first, I want to hear more about your vacation until I tell you," Patricia said with a cunning look in her eyes.

"Well, I had a lot of freedom, but I was under the command of a man who was really powerful, so I had to do what I was told at all costs," she said.

"What made you decide to come and see me without even giving me any warning? I am happy to see you, I just wish that you had told me," Patricia said trying to make her motives for questioning her seem innocent.

"Alright little sister, let's just cut to the chase. We both know something that obviously these five don't so I'll tell you what you want. On one condition…"

"What's that?" Patricia asked curiously. She knew that the other five had no idea what they were talking about, but she'd catch them up later.

"Do you even think about me anymore? I've seen you from afar and it seems if you have forgotten me. I don't want you to forget about me, please. It would hurt too much if you did," Sami said suddenly getting sentimental.

"Why would you even think that?" Patricia asked defending herself. "When you first left, I was empty, all I could do was think about you. I never talked or did anything. It came to a point where all that pain dulls and you have to move on with life even though you weren't there. I can tell you one thing though; there's never a day that went by that I didn't think about you and all that you were missing."

KT exclaimed, "Okay, I seriously have no idea what's going on… will someone _please_ explain this to me?!" She didn't shout, but here frustration showed through her voice.

"Patricia will have to explain all of this to you when I go; I don't have much time left. The Knowledgeable One does not know this but they sent me to give you a guide to your journey. He/she doesn't know their power, they just saw the frustration that you guys had at not getting any information and they sent me to help you." Everyone looked around in amazement at her words; how did Sami know this? "He/she also saw that Patricia was upset and sent me. He/she will be revealed in good time. They also have no knowledge of sending me, but they have powers beyond your wildest dreams. After all, if they can do all of this and not know that they did it, think of what they can do when they realize it's them."

She handed Patricia a letter, "Clues and an explanation; you guys have beaten evil before, you'll know what to do," she said while taking a step back and disappearing like the ghost she is as her last words reverberated through the air, "You'll know what to do."


	17. Story of Secrets

Chapter Fifteen- Story of Secrets

"Weather man said it's gonna snow/ By now I should be used to the cold… / Living alone here in this place/ I think of you, and I'm not afraid…/ It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone/ Cause you went away/ How dare you/ I miss you/ They say I'll be OK/ But I'm not going to ever get over you" –Miranda Lambert _Over You_

The Sibuna gang stood and stared to where, moments before, a girl stood and like a ghost had just disappeared. But it wasn't just like a ghost for she was a ghost. Patricia was so overwhelmed; the note fell to the floor in a slow, heartbreaking fall. She ran upstairs before anyone had time to react. They stood another minute, just staring before they came to their senses.

"What was that?" KT asked in a loud, uncertain voice.

"I'm just guessing that Sami was farther away than we thought," Fabian said in low whisper.

"You mean…" Alfie started then made the gesture of pointing up and Fabian nodded his head slowly. "GHOST!" Alfie yelled.

"I really have no idea what's going on," Nina said as she reached down to pick up the note. "Maybe this will tell us something," she said as she started to open the flap. But before she got it open Eddie yanked it out of her hand.

"That was uncalled for!" Nina shouted at Eddie.

"Look," Eddie said pointing to the heading of the envelope, "it's addressed to Patricia, thereby, it's meant for her to read; not us. She will read it and tell us what we have to know," he said with an accusatory glance as he shoved the letter in his pocket.

"I think that this should be overruled since it's probably related to, um… I don't know… SAVING THE WORLD!" Nina shouted.

"Oh great Chosen One," Eddie said, his voice filled with sarcasm, "I think that we can respect the privacy of our friend for a little while longer."

Nina was about to shout something back at Eddie when she heard the door open and Joy and Jerome walked through the hallway acting very coupley. "Joy!" Eddie shouted.

"Yeah," she responded sounding kind of annoyed.

"You've known Patricia a really long time right?" Eddie asked.

She gave him an 'are you seriously asking me this question' look and responded, "Yes," he tone suggesting that she finally thought that Eddie had lost the last few marbles that he still had left.

"What do you know about her older sister, Sami?" He asked as Joy's face suddenly turned into concern.

"How do you know about Sami?" she asked. "Patricia never, and I mean never, talks about her. The only reason I know is because I knew her when _it_ happened." The Sibuna five were on the edge of their seat with curiosity by now.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about this behind Patricia's back but… it might help her to talk about it with someone," Joy said looking a bit guilty. She continued, "Patricia and Piper are three years younger than Sami. They were very close growing up, but I think that Patricia was closer to her than Piper was. Anyway going on with the story… I'm not sure of the exact dates but… Sami was seventeen and the girls were fourteen and it was January," Joy stopped to think for a minute.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"January 23…" KT responded not exactly sure why she was asking.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Wow…" Joy said. "It was three years ago to the day."

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Let me finish the story… the girls were out late one night, I'm not sure what for , but anyway… they were driving down the road when a drunk driver began to spin out of control; Sami swerved to miss him, but he hit the back of the car. That plus the power of the swerve caused them to do donuts. The driver's side slammed into the side of a tree…" she said. "Sami was killed instantly," it was barely an audible whisper. "Like I said, I'm pretty sure that it was three years ago today. And now you know." She grabbed Jerome's hand and slowly walked out of the room showing that she was done talking about the subject.

"Wow…" Eddie said. "I can't believe it. No wonder Patricia's been acting so weird." They were all absorbed in their own thoughts when the doorbell rang. Trudy went to answer it.

In the den, the Sibunas heard Trudy's muffled voice say, "Guys, you won't believe who it is." And a young girl walked into the room.


	18. Safe In Your Arms

Chapter Sixteen- Safe In Your Arms

"Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowd for your face- I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself." –Nicholas Sparks _Message in a Bottle_

"Piper," Eddie, Fabian, Alfie and Nina said at the same time.

"Hi, I'm here to see Patricia," Piper said in her sweet, sing-song voice.

"She's a little preoccupied at the moment," KT said quietly.

"That's why I'm here. Something told me that I had to some. It's like a voice told me not to hide from this day anymore," she said staring off into the distance. After a few moments of silence, she went upstairs to be with Patricia.

"I wonder what all of this means?" KT asked. "I mean this seems so much more complicated than it should be."

Fabian gave the only thing that he could think of to say, "I think that the Knowledgeable One is more connected with emotion than any of us thought. Think of how much history revolves around emotion; the fight over Troy had to do with the heart of Helen. Think of how many wars there have been because of greed or jealousy. The Knowledgeable One holds all of these emotions aligned with the history. That is why this happened." They nodded their head in agreement and sat in silence for a while.

Soon it was dinner time, but neither Piper nor Patricia showed up. Actually, neither of them were around for the rest of the evening. It wasn't until after Victor's "It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop," that KT and Nina found out why. Both Piper and Patricia were snuggled up together in Patricia's bed, sound asleep. They had probably been that way for hours. One thing was for sure, no matter what separated those sisters, the other was always there for her when she needed it.

The next morning, was strange. Patricia was the first one up and ready. She was already downstairs when the rest of the gang crawled out of bed the next morning. Her and Piper were sitting and laughing at the table about something when the Sibuna gang walked in. "Hey Patricia," Eddie said as he planted a small kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at him like nothing had happened. She was unusually happy and, while it worried him slightly, he was glad that she felt good. Piper and Patricia continued to babble until about ten o'clock when Victor came down.

"Miss Williamson, does this girl," he pointed at Piper even though he knew exactly who it was and everyone knew who he was talking about, "have permission from her school to be here today?"

"Actually, Victor," Piper answered, "yes I have permission, but I'm supposed to be back this afternoon. Thank you for reminding me that I must be off soon." She smiled at him knowing that he would go away because he didn't know how to respond to this girl's behavior.

Victor went away with a confused look on his face and the Anubis kids laughed. "Well Pips," Patricia said, "it looks like you have to go."

Piper nodded and said, "Trixie, walk me to the door." Patricia followed.

"Trix," Piper started, "I'm glad we got to do this." Tears began to weld up in Patricia's eyes. There were very few things on this planet that she got sentimental about and Piper was one of the few people that managed to bring out her soft side. Neither said anything else because what could have been said didn't need to be. The other knew exactly what the other was thinking about: Sami. They hugged for a long time and Piper let go and went out the door.

Eddie came through the door and Patricia wiped a stray tear away before he could see it. What she didn't know is that he did see it, but he knew that it was none of his business and pretended like he hadn't.

He wrapped her in a loose hug and asked, "You okay, Yacker?"

"Yeah," she said as she buried herself deep in his chest. For some reason, she felt very safe in his arms; like nothing could ever hurt her. She learned long ago that this wasn't true, yet she wanted to have a moment of peace before she reentered reality so she buried herself even deeper.

Eddie smiled down at Patricia and let her pretend for a little while longer that nothing would ever hurt her again.


	19. A Hole in the Heart

***Some Peddie moment for you guys (even though it's Peddie, it's still important to the story).***

***Quote at the beginning is from Rascal Flatts **_**What Hurts the Most **_**(I do not own this) and / means the end of a line and … means that I have skipped part of the lyrics.***

Chapter Seventeen- A Hole in the Heart

"… I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out/ I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while/ Even though going on with you gone still upsets me/ There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok/ But that's not what gets me…/ It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go/ But I'm doin' It/ It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone…/ Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret/ But I know if I could do it over/ I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart/ That I left unspoken/ What hurts the most/ Is being so close/ And having so much to say/ And watching you walk away/ And never knowing/ What could have been/ And not seeing that loving you/ Is what I was trying to do…" Rascal Flatts _What Hurts the Most_

Patricia broke out of the hug and started up the stairs while Eddie continued to stand at the bottom of them. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't following her, so she turned around and gave him the 'are you coming or not' look and he followed her up the stairs. She walked to her room and sat on the bed.

Eddie pulled himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. They were quiet for a minute and then Patricia finally said, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Sami. I just…" She didn't know what to say. She was stuck because she didn't know how to explain the situation to him. It's not that she didn't want him to know, she just didn't want to talk about it. She felt like if she admitted she was happy and Sami wasn't here, she was somehow betraying her. There was always a little voice in her head that said 'how dare you be happy when your sister is dead' and she felt like she was an awful sister for being happy without Sami. It got to the point where she just didn't talk about it and she tried not to think about it. It didn't work. Every night, just when she was going into the stage of deep sleep, Sami crept her way through the fogginess of sleep and the memories and guilt flooded through her mind.

He saw her frustration because she felt bad about keeping Sami a secret. "Joy talked to us about, Yacker. It's ok," he said in a very understanding voice.

"I wish you could have met her; the real her, not some ghost of what she used to be. She would have really liked you," Patricia said, her voice sounding very far off.

She laid her head on Eddie's shoulder and he said, "I really wish I could have met her too. She seemed like a great sister to you and Piper. But, I feel like, by knowing you, I know some small piece of her that lives on in you."

She smiled up to him and put her hand in his. She let out a small sigh and said, "The only thing that upsets me is that she will always be seventeen, no matter what that will never change. She will always be a seventeen year old girl. There are sometimes that I just wonder what she would have done if she had lived…" She sounded as if she was going to say more, but she didn't continue.

"It feels like my heart is breaking again. I finally got over the fact that she was gone, and then she comes back, and now she's gone again," Patricia sighed and Eddie knew that this was her talking more to herself than to him so he just kissed her forehead and held on tighter.

"How does it feel?" Eddie asked.

Patricia looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Like talking about her in the past tense? Moving on without her? How does it feel that she's gone? I don't mean to be pushy so if you don't want to…"

She interrupted, "It's okay Eddie. I feel like since I saw her, it's let me push some of my anger away. I want to share her with you." She began to answer his question, "You get used to thinking of her in the past tense, maybe not at first, but over time. When it first happened you want to talk about her all the time because it makes you feel like she's not really gone. Then, for a while at least, it hurts to even think about her because you know that she's never coming back. Finally, there's a point where thinking about her makes you happy because you still have the memories of when you were with her."

She paused for a minute and stood up. For some reason she felt like she had to stand with her back towards him to talk about this, not that she was uncomfortable, it just seemed easier to stand, to give her some space. She then continued, "Some days are easy because you remember all the good things that happened and you're happy to think about her. There are other days you think about the bad things and you feel bad because you can't take back what happened. Then there are days where you only think about that last day with her. All you feel is sadness and you feel like it's not fair that you live while she's gone. And sometimes you feel like the last few moments you shared together weren't enough."

She took a breath and said one final thing, "There are also times when you feel like being happy is like being a traitor. You don't understand how you can be happy when she's gone, but you are. In the beginning happiness is a foreign concept, but after a while you can accept it back into your life and you learn to live with the fact that she's gone.

"One thing's for sure, there will always be a hole in my heart where she should be." She stopped talking and he came and wrapped his arms around her waist as a few tears fell. Eddie was the only other person besides Piper that she felt comfortable letting her guard down, and even then she didn't do unless it was a time of extreme circumstance.

After a few moments of silence she said, "If you tell anyone about this I'll deny it." She gave him an 'I'm serious, don't tell' look.

He smiled down at her and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die," then kissed her.

She smiled through the kiss and broke apart to say, "That might just happen if you told." He smiled at her and kissed her again.


	20. A Game Changer

Chapter Eighteen- The Game Changer

"When you walk to the edge of all the light you have and take that first step into the darkness of the unknown, you must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to stand upon or you will be taught to fly." -Patrick Overton _The Leaning Tree_

Eddie broke apart from their kiss and said, "Oh I forgot about this." He handed her the letter that she had dropped. Her name was scrawled out on the front in neat, girly writing.

"The others wanted to open it and read it, but I told them not to since it was yours," he said with a sound of accomplishment in his voice.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She tore the letter open and stared at the writing: it was Sami's. She smiled at the small reminder of her sister and read the letter.

Eddie watched her as her eyes flew across the page reading the words. In the middle of the letter, her jaw dropped. She finished reading and said, "You will never believe this, at all."

"Try me," he said.

She gave him an 'I know you think that this won't surprise you, but trust me it will' look and continued to tell him what the letter had said.

The rest of the Sibuna gang had been sitting downstairs, all doing their own thing: Alfie was watching TV and KT was reading for a school assignment. Nina and Fabian were in the middle of a conversation when Nina suddenly shouted, "I almost forgot," while hitting herself on the head.

"What?" Fabian asked as Patricia and Eddie came into the room with very serious looks on their faces.

"We've got to tell you guys something," Patricia and Eddie said at the same time.

"Nina said she had something to tell us too," Fabian said.

Patricia and Eddie knew that they might as well let Nina go first since she had already been talking and their news was most likely more of a game changer than what Nina had to say.

"Well, I forgot to tell you yesterday with all that happened but two nights ago I had a vision. It was a dark figure demanding the Knowledgeable One to give him some information he wanted. The voices of both people were unrecognizable, but the Knowledgeable One refused to tell him. Then the dark figure said 'do you want to me to hurt your friends?' Then all of us came out from some shadows begging for the man not to hurt us. It ended there." They all sat in silence. It was scary, and somewhat annoying, to think that yet another evil was coming for them. Why couldn't evil just take a short break so they could all have a normal life?

"Do you think it's a direct vision of the future or just something that might happen if the chance came around?" KT asked hoping it was the latter not the former.

"I have no idea," Nina said as she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I hate not knowing," she said under her breath and Fabian took her hand to say 'I'm here for you'. She gave him a quick smile and turned her attention back to the group. "We have to get to the bottom of this," she said. They sat in silence for a second and that was the cue for Eddie and Patricia to tell their news.

"Well," Patricia said, "I'm not sure if this complicates things or what, but I opened Sami's letter."

"And…" Fabian questioned.

"I don't even know where to begin. Let's just say that it's a really good thing that you guys are sitting down," Patricia responded.

"The letter gave away a lot more information than any of us expected," Eddie said hoping to clear up some confusion, and Patricia began her story.

***Don't you guys love cliff hangers? See you tomorrow at the same time. (Yes I know that this was kind of evil, but too bad).***


	21. Innocent

***Sorry about the cliffhanger (maybe not too sorry though). My sister said it was mean, but then I told her that I was doing it anyway. Take that lem7bubbles (luv u sis).***

***Surprise you don't have to wait any longer to know what happens.***

Chapter Nineteen- Innocent

"No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by the unexpected." –Julius Caesar

Patricia skimmed to the middle of the letter and said, "Here it is." She took a deep breath and began to read what Sami had written:

_ "You've probably been wondering why I know so much about the Trio. It's actually a very interesting story. Let me begin by telling you a few facts about the Trio._

_ First off, did you know that if one either the Osirian or the Chosen One dies before the Knowledgeable One has been fully recognized, the other will die and the person who was chosen to be the Knowledgeable One will return to life as normal? But if one of them dies after, they will all die."_

Nina complained, "We kind of already knew that, Patricia." She seemed kind of annoyed that they were wasting precious time.

Eddie gave her a glare and said, "Nina that's not all. I'm telling you that this is worth the time to listen to." He shushed her and gave Patricia the signal to continue.

_ "If they die than the cycle starts all over again. It is risky though because the world goes on for a stretch without a fully recognized Chosen One and Osirian. It gives evil the chance to get the upper hand. This has only happened a few times in history because it is rare for the Chosen One or Osirian to die at an early age._

_ The other thing that you should know is that your friends Nina and Eddie were not the original Chosen One and Osirian of this generation."_

"Wow," KT said, "that's a game changer. Of all of the things that I was expecting, that was not one of them." Alfie nodded his head in agreement.

Patricia gave her a quick 'be quiet glance' and returned to reading:

"_I was the original Chosen One and a boy by the name of Alexander was the Osirian. He died in a strange accident on Christmas. Then of course, I had to go because one cannot live without the other. I died one month later. So, Patricia, I was meant to die. It just so happened that it was a car accident. I was going to go eventually. We never found the Knowledgeable One, and then of course the gods had to find other kids suitable for the roles. That's how Nina and Eddie got the job._

_The last thing that you must know is that a ceremony must be performed in order to reveal the Knowledgeable One. You must also know that if the ceremony isn't performed, the person who is bound to be the Knowledgeable One will die. The others will not die, but the world will be without its last protector so it will be extremely out of balance. It will also be a lot harder to stop evil because you cannot reach to your past to get advice._

_I can give you one clue to find your first clue 'Go to the Knowledgeable One's most trusted place. Find where the wind frees the pages; it shall be there.'_

_Good luck, everything will be okay. I promise."_

Everyone just stood, staring at each other in shock. They could not believe what they were hearing. They needed another ceremony, but they had to perform it. Nina was staring out into space when Alfie finally said, "I guess we better get to work."

Nina slowly nodded her head. If she failed, she would certainly be the cause of someone's death this time. This was all on her shoulders, and of course Eddie's. She just felt bad that all of her innocent friends had to be dragged into this yet again.

"Off to the library," Fabian said marching out of the room. The others followed, but this time they knew what they were looking for.


	22. A Sea of Knowledge

Chapter Twenty- A Sea of Knowledge

"There is no friend as loyal as a book." -Ernest Hemingway

Fabian came marching into the library like he was the best guy ever and that he was going to save the day. After all, if anyone could figure it out, he could. I mean how hard could it be? "Go find the Knowledgeable One's most trusted place". Library, duh? "Find where the wind frees the pages". A bit harder, but they should be able to figure that out soon.

"Brainstorm!" Alfie yelled and they all started surfing through books trying to find something about wind and pages.

KT didn't buy the fact that they would find the answer in a book, so she went looking around the library. Eddie and Patricia had somehow separated from the rest of them and were sitting together in the deepest nooks and crannies of the library. They were laughing and talking, everybody knew that Eddie and Patricia weren't going to find much, but they decided to let them get away with it this one time.

Fabian had his head buried in a book. If his first love was Nina, then there was no doubt that books were a close second. He could lose himself in his research and it didn't bother one bit him. Nina too was reading a book, and while she didn't love them quite as much as Fabian did, she definitely had a passion for them.

Aflie on the other hand was flipping through some books, not really reading, just looking at the pictures. Every once in a while he would comment on a picture by saying "cool" or something like that, but just like Eddie and Patricia, he was not much help when it came to research.

KT was looking around for clues, but at the same time she was searching for books. If she found an interesting title that might lead to something, she would bring it over for either Nina or Fabian to look at next. After about an hour of this, Nina and Fabian were surrounded by a sea of books so thick that they could barely see each other.

"Maybe we should narrow our searches," Nina suggested with hints of stress coming through her voice.

"I don't know," Fabian said shrugging his shoulders and placing the book he had been reading onto the desk. "I want to find the answers, so we shouldn't get too specific, but then I don't want the guidelines so broad that we can't find anything." He sighed; he didn't know what to do about this.

Peaking up from behind some picture book about birds Alfie said, "I don't think that the clue meant that we would actually find the information in a book, but in the library."

"I think that Alfie's right," KT said poking her head out from behind a bookshelf. "Let's think about it. They just said to come to the library. I doubt that we'll find anything in some musty, old books. There's got to be something around here."

"Fabian, I think that they're right," Nina said quietly because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Don't feel bad, dude. This book just helped me," Aflie said holding up his book on birds. "I just learned that a canary represents freedom."

"Alfie, you're a genious!" Nina exclaimed running over to him and giving him a quick hug.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Eddie, Patricia!" Nina called to the two. "I think that we just figured it out." The two came practically running from the back of the library.

Fabian looked at Nina slightly confused and she said, "'Find where the wind frees the pages'. A canary uses the wind to fly and it represents freedom. It's a bit loose, but at least it's something."

"Look for a canary symbol," Fabian ordered.

"Guys I found a symbol that looked like a canary like, forever ago," KT said. "Before anyone accuses me, I didn't know that we were looking for it then."

"It doesn't matter, KT." Fabian said. "Just show it to us now." They followed her to an old, oak bookcase leaning up against a wall in the reference section of the library. Low and behold, on the side of the bookcase, there was a little canary.

Fabian took a closer look, "It's like a nob," he said. "What way do we turn it though?"

"Clockwise, like the time," Nina said.

"How do you know?" Fabian asked.

"Something's telling me clockwise," she responded. He listened to her and turned in one complete turn clockwise and pressed in inward. A small drawer popped out and inside there was a note.


	23. This is Alexandra Calling

Chapter Twenty-One: This is Alexandra Calling

"Chaos is a friend of mine." –Bob Dylan

Fabian snatched the note up and read it aloud:

"_Look in the place where knowledge is cradled. There you shall find your next clue. Fail and chaos will come; succeed and the Knowledgeable One will prevail."_

"I seriously don't get this. It's telling us almost nothing," Patricia complained. Fabian was looking at Nina with a look of confusion on his face and she shrugged her shoulders.

KT took a closer look at the drawer and said, "That can't be it. It tells us nothing." She scratched at the bottom wood of the drawer. She noticed that the lacquer on the drawer came off easily so she grabbed a coin from her pocket and continued to scratch.

"You know that that's technically vandalism; like you'll get suspended if anyone finds out," Alfie said. KT gave him an 'are you really telling me this, I'm not stupid' glance and got back to work.

The others all went back to flipping through books, but they knew that they wouldn't find anything. They were close to giving up on this whole thing. They would never actually give up, but it just seemed so hopeless.

After fifteen more minutes of scratching KT shouted, "I see something! I see something!"

The others came running as fast as they could. "What, what?" Fabian asked over and over until the others got there.

Fabian looked at some small words written into the wood that had been previously covered up, "It says 'Nefuru'."

Nina ran to the shelves and grabbed a book titled _"Nefuru and the Legacy"_ from the shelf. "It's a myth from the Egyptians turned into a story for children," she said with confusion in her voice. She opened the book and read:

_ "Nefuru was the first Chosen One and her friend Alexandra was the first Knowledgeable One (Alexandra actually formed the libraries of Alexandria) and the Osirian was a man named Houlith. They were the first to battle evil._

_ They battled an evil pharaoh who had abused his powers and Horus, God and Protector of the Pharaohs, told them to eliminate him and put a more worthy man, Runix, in charge. They did as they were told, but along the way Runix fell in love with Alexandra, but she loved Houlith, but he loved Nefuru, and she loved Runix. This tale of jealousy inside of the Trio caused a great Civil War between them and ultimately they all died in anguish._

_ They did not go unpunished though. The original Trio was forced to walk the earth making sure a lover's strife does not cause the demise of the Trio, but they also serve to guide the Trio."_

"That was exactly no help," Patricia complained.

Nina looked like she was in deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Fabian asked her.

"If that was worth being covered up, than it must mean something. I'm not sure what it's telling us to do," she responded with fatigue filling her voice. "Let's just go back to Anubis House and we'll think about this tomorrow." She yawned and led everyone out of the library after stacking all of the books.

Nina was in a deep sleep in her bed when it happened. A vision came through the mist of sleep:

"_Dearie, you were so close. You did not find the right book. The book you are searching for was destroyed long ago. You just needed my name, so you could call upon me. I have a clue for you. It was made this way so only the Chosen One and the Osirian could perform these tasks. Your clue is… _

'_The god of light shall point the way to a book about the flight. _

_The book shall be revealed in the depths of night. _

_There you will find the answers that are right.'" The spirit then left._

Nina woke up and smiled; she knew the answer to their problems.

A dream came through Eddie's sleep and disturbed his rest.

"_Eddie, you have called me. I am Houlith, the first Osirian. Nefuru has gone to the Chosen One and Alexandra is going to the Knowledgeable One tonight. But, do not get over excited Osirian; he/she will not remember their dream. I have come to give you a clue for your benefit._

'_Search and search, but you will not find._

_You need a heart of kind._

_Only then can you know_

_how to defeat the foe.'" Then the spirit left._

Eddie woke up and was now more confused than ever, but soon rolled back into sleep.

"_Knowledgeable One," the spirit said through the darkness of the dream. "I am Alexandra. You are being called upon, awake. Help the world!" she demanded. _

I woke up from the dream and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what my dream had been, but for the life of me I could not remember it. I went back to sleep and thought no further on the topic. After all, if I couldn't remember it, then it must not be that important.

***Did you really think that I was going to tell you?***


	24. The Dreams

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Dreams

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." -Aristotle Onassis

The next morning, Sibuna was congregated around the breakfast table talking about the visions that Eddie and Nina had in the middle of the night. Fabian wrote both of the riddles on a piece of paper:

'_The god of light shall point the way to a book about the flight. _

_The book shall be revealed in the depths of night. _

_There you will find the answers that are right.'_

'_Search and search, but you will not find._

_You need a heart of kind._

_Only then can you know_

_how to defeat the foe.'_

"What do you think it means?" Patricia asked to the group. Eddie squeezed her hand while the KT, Alfie, and Nina shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe there's a book in the study about Ra, the sun god," Fabian suggested.

"That doesn't make sense. Not everything is in books Fabian," KT cranked. "Sorry, Fabian. I didn't sleep well last night." She paused for a second and went on. "Ra is supposed to point the way to a book. That means we won't find this first part in a book."

"KT's right," Nina said.

"What about the beam at the beginning of the tunnels?" Alfie asked. "It points to the east where the sun rises and goes up, moving toward the west."

"Alfie, when did you get so smart?" Fabian asked. Alfie gave him a hurt look and Fabian said, "Sorry… it's just…"

"It's okay, dude. I was just trying to psych you out," Alfie responded with a laugh as Patricia rolled her eyes.

They were about to run down to the cellar when Victor came down the stairs and yelled, "Shouldn't you six be headed off to school?" They all mumbled inaudible responses as they turned to the door.

As soon as they got out the front door, Nina said, "Do you guys want to go at lunch?"

"Nina," Patricia said, "we can't all go. That's too suspicious. At least one person if not more has to stay behind and hold the fort. So who's staying?"

"Obviously, Nina and Eddie have to go. There the ones that had the visions." Fabian said.

"I can stay, I'm sure I can come up with a pretty good excuse," KT said.

"I'll stay too," Alfie said.

Patricia looked at Eddie and he said, "You should come. You are usually the one who stays behind."

"Honestly," she responded, "someone needs to keep an eye on these two." She pointed her head at KT and Alfie, "If they aren't careful they will screw up the stories, then we'll have a problem. Plus, I think that we all know that I'm not much of a help when it comes to anything book related. I'll stay with them and help." She smiled at Eddie with a sorry look on her face.

"I guess that means that I'm going," Fabian said.

"Great, I'm stuck couple sitting," Eddie whispered so only Patricia heard him.

She gave a small laugh and whispered back, "Nina would have been doing that if I had gone. I was trying to spare her." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and they all walked to class.

The three of them all stood as the beam of ray scanned them from bottom to top and stopped at the amulets. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Fabian beamed the flash light up to the ceiling and, low and behold, there was a sun signal on it. "If only we had a latter," Eddie said.

"Maybe not," Fabian said. "If you and I both gave Nina a boost, she could probably reach it."

"Good thing I changed into pants before I came down here," Nina muttered to herself as the boosted herself up as the two boys raised her so she could reach the symbol.

She pushed the mark inward and she heard the ancient tumblers creak into action as a small slot opened up. Inside the slot there was a note that read:

_The point of Ra shall be the rise of the sun where night meets light._

***Sorry, but you have to admit, I'm getting pretty good at ticking you guys off with my cliffhangers.***


	25. Looking to the Heavens

Chapter Twenty-Three: Looking to the Heavens

"If you ever get lost, look to the stars, they will always lead you to where you need to be. Just remember that sometimes where you need to be, is not where you are expecting to go." –Rachel Murray

The trio walked back into class just in time to hear Patricia saying, "KT's not lying Mr. Carter. Fabian and Nina went off and we sent Eddie to get them when the time got late." She put on her best pouty face, hoping that the teacher would believe her. He was about to say something when he saw the three come in.

"Nice of you three to finally show up. I'm sorry if I interrupted something important," Mr. Carter said with sarcasm oozing from every word.

"Sorry, Mr. Carter," the three mumbled while Fabian and Nina sat at an empty desk behind Patricia and Eddie sat next to her.

Patricia looked at Eddie expecting the news and he nodded his head. She gave a small smile and considered kissing him if they weren't in class.

"Detention, you three!" Mr. Carter snapped. "And Miss Williamson," he added and Patricia turned from Eddie to face him, "feel free to join them." She waited until he turned around and then she rolled her eyes and Mr. Carter said, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just roll your eyes at me, Patricia." She gave a gasp of disbelief but went right back to her notes that she was taking before KT came up with that ridiculous lie.

Detention wasn't so bad. Nina and Fabian had to catalog some of Mr. Carter's books. It only took an hour, and they got to talk while they were doing it. Patricia and Eddie's detention wasn't so nice. They had to clap board erasers for an hour. By the time they were done, they were covered in white, and had breathed in enough chalk dust where they started having coughing fits.

It wasn't until after detention that Sibuna got to sit down and talk about what Nina, Fabian, and Eddie had found.

"What do you think it means?" KT asked. She was like a curious child when it came to this kind of stuff.

Nina looked at her and shrugged. They sat there for a while and Aflie got bored so he took a pen with a light attached to the end and was flickering it on and off. Soon enough he was swinging it around like a sword and pretending to stab people with it.

He got KT and she gave a little laugh. He then poked Fabian and he shook his head jokingly. He went in to get Patricia when she said, "Try that and you will never see your little toy again." He pulled in back and instead poked Eddie. He then continued to flicker it and he accidently shined it right in Patricia's eyes.

She took the toy from him and said, "I told you so." As she was trying to turn it off, she flashed the light over the paper and Nina saw writing appear.

"Wait, Patricia, can I see that?" Patricia handed the light over. "Alfie, what kind of light is this?" she asked holding it over the paper.

"It helps you see invisible ink," he responded with confusion in his voice.

"Look," Nina said, putting the paper down in the middle of the group.

A message appeared at the bottom beneath the clue. "_The heavens will guide thee,_" it said.

They all pondered for a minute then Fabian said, "I think I've got it. '_Where night meets light_'. That's it: the moon! The moon's light is just a reflection of the sun's light. That also explains the part about Ra. But we're still missing something." Nina flashed the light over the rest of the page.

"Look," she said, "there's one more thing. _'The sun and moon must be equal.'_ What does it mean?"

"Maybe we have to go back to where you found it where the sun symbol was when the sun and moon are equal in the sky and you can see them both," KT said a little unsure.

"KT you're a genius," Alfie said.

She took a little bow and said, "Thanks."

Fabian got on his phone, "It looks like it'll be about noon tomorrow."

They all were a little upset because they had five (four once they could actually get to the tunnels) days left until the Knowledgeable One was meant to be revealed and they still had no idea of what they were supposed to do. They would just have to wait.

***You may have missed my change, but previously it was said that the date of the ceremony was May 19, but I have since changed that. I decided that it wasn't going to be that long since my date was late January. It is now January 25 and the ceremony is supposed to happen on January 30.***

***Also I have planned out the rest of my chapters. It looks like we are ending at chapter 35. We still have twelve left and if you guys want I have an idea for a sequel. If five people want a sequel then I will do it (to be honest, I'd probably do it anyway, but it does take quite a bit of time, and I need to know that I can do it).***


	26. Sarah's Clue

***Looks like there's going to be a sequel. Thanks to:**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**geekchick98**

**DesiredHAO01**

**DiretionerxnaibunaxPeddie1085**

**HOAFan097**

**lovemeforwhoiam**

**Lem7bubbles**

Chapter 24: Sarah's Clue

"'For a while' is a phrase whose length can't be measured. At least by the person who's waiting."

-Haruki Murakami _South of the Border, West of the Sun_

The night went on endlessly. None of them slept well and they rolled and flopped around all night. It was annoying because just when someone was almost asleep someone else in the room would roll and create a huge creaking sound and they'd be awake again. Nina watched the hours tick by on the clock and every tick was less time they had to solve the mystery.

Finally it was six a.m. and Nina couldn't stand it anymore. She popped out of bed, so frustrated at her lack of sleep and weirdly Patricia and KT were up soon after. They went downstairs at about seven and Alfie, Eddie, and Fabian were already up too. "Did you guys sleep horribly, too?" Nina asked.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Patricia rumpled Eddie's bedhead hair and they all sat down. "I was thinking that we could just all go down at lunch; we'll probably be back before class starts so we should be fine," Nina said, taking charge.

The others sleepily nodded their heads, paying enough attention so that they at least knew what was going on. They all sat in pure exhaustion, eating their cereal. The table was more than just unusually quiet. No one was saying anything; Alfie was too tired to say anything silly and neither Patricia nor Eddie talked. The only noise was that of the spoons hitting their bowls.

It was lunch time and none of the Sibuna gang knew how they made it through all of their classes without falling asleep. To be honest, they all fell asleep at one point; even Fabian (it was only for about five seconds though). They all ran out of the school and to Anubis house; they had to do this fast.

They walked into the tunnels and the beam scanned them all. They had brought a chair this time for Nina to stand on. She pushed the button again and the drawer popped out again, but nothing new was in it. "Fabian is it time?" she asked.

He looked at his watch and said, "The sun and the moon should be equal right now." She looked deeper into the drawer.

"Wait," she said, "there's a knob in here." She thought for a moment. "which way do I turn it?"

"East to west, like the rising and setting of the sun," Fabian said. She looked at him with an 'are you sure look'. He said, "The clue. Ra is the sun god."

She nodded her head believing him. She slowly turned the knob going over the sky: east to west. The fell out of the wall revealing a small tunnel and they began to enter.

"Wait," Alfie said before anyone actually got into the tunnel. They turned around to look at him. "Is anyone else concerned about traps; I mean it is Robert Frobisher-Smythe we're dealing with!?"

Nina looked to Fabian, "Alfie, he knew nothing of this Knowledgeable One stuff. I don't think it was him that put this here."

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked.

"Well, I think that maybe Sarah put it here or left hints for her father to put it here. Maybe she told her father to build this room since he knew about the Chosen One stuff… I don't know," she answered.

They went into the tunnels and… nothing happened. There was a small pamphlet- like book at the end called _The Book of Flight_. Fabian was about to grab it when he stopped; "Is anyone else worried about booby traps?" he asked.

"No," Eddie said. "The way the riddles went, only the Chosen One and Osirian could get in here. Plus think about the other circumstances: a secret room, inside a secret tunnel, inside another secret room, inside a dark cellar, in an old house that's part of a boarding school. What are the odds that some random dude could walk in here and get it?"

Fabian shrugged his shoulders; Eddie had a point. He grabbed the pamphlet; it was all hieroglyphics. And it wasn't like any he had seen before. He had never seen any of these characters in his life. This was going to be fun.


	27. A Nervous Wreck

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Nervous Wreck

"Margo always loved mysteries. And in everything that came afterward, I could never stop thinking that maybe she loved mysteries so much that she became one." –John Green _Paper Towns_

They all ran back to class as fast as they could so they didn't have to think of yet another lame excuse. Luckily, they made it just in time and the bell rang the second after the last Sibuna got into the class room. "That was close," Fabian mumbled to Nina as they sat down.

Class ticked by slower than it had ever done. The minutes felt like hours and the only thing Sibuna wanted to do was figure out how to read the hieroglyphics, but they had to stay in class. Needless to say, none of them really paid that much attention that day. Between their own thoughts and the fact that they kept looking at each other with their faces filled with anxiety, they didn't have a part of their brains that could focus much on history; let alone concentrate when Mr. Carter was droning on and on about the "war in which we lost the colonies" (or as Eddie and KT refer to it the Revolutionary War).

Nina was even more on edge than usual. She kept tapping her pencil, noisily, onto her desk. Fabian finally asked her to stop, but a few seconds later, she'd be doing it again. This happened for the whole class period. Nina couldn't stop tapping, couldn't stop fidgeting, and she had successfully caused every other Sibuna to be just as nervous. By the time class was over, the six of them were in a complete frenzy, and they still had two more classes that afternoon.

The other two classes weren't better; in fact, they were much worse. Mr. Sweet actually commented on Nina's nervous behavior in their final period and asked if she needed to visit the nurse for anything. By the end of the last period, Sibuna was nothing but a pile of nerves.

"Nina," Patricia complained, "you just about caused all of us to have panic attacks in there because you were so jumpy. Just calm down."

"Patricia's right," KT said. "This isn't good for you to get so worked up."

Nina wasn't listening to any of them though, she just kept marching on. She wanted to get back to Anubis House to work on those translations. Finally they made it back; and in record time to since Nina had been speed walking back to the house.

They all settled in to Eddie and Fabian's room and sat down. Fabian and Nina began working on the translations as the other four sat there trying to make themselves useful. They actually did very well; even Alfie didn't have the guts to do any joking around. Eddie and Patricia were sitting on Eddie's bed looking in some books, trying to see if they could find anything. They were silent. KT was looking on her laptop; trying to find something on the internet. And Alfie was sitting there copying something down.

At seven o'clock, Trudy called for dinner and the Sibunas had been working for nearly four hours. They shoveled down their meals as fast as they could and by 7:30 they were back in business. It wasn't until 9:30 when Fabian finally said something.

"I don't know what to do," Fabian said while putting his head in his hands. "I've never seen any of these symbols before. We can't find anything anywhere. I don't know what we're going to do." By this time, they were all in a circle on the floor.

"We can't stop looking," KT said, her voice filled with worry.

"If we give up, then somebody dies. That can't happen," Nina said. She was close to breaking down; she hated thinking of somebody dying because she couldn't do her job as the Chosen One.

"Why don't Nina and Eddie try to call on those Nefuru and Houlith people in their dreams?" Alfie suggested. "Maybe they can help."

Nina stared at Alfie in amazement; he had suddenly been filled with logical ideas. "Alfie you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

"I try my best," he responded.

After about fifteen minutes of further conversation, Victor started his pin speech and the girls ran upstairs.

_"Arise Chosen One." The voice said through the dream. "I am Alexandra, the first Knowledgeable One. I am here to help you. You will find your answers at my place."_

Nina awoke from the dream, unaware that two other people in the house were having the same dream. She drifted back to sleep, but awoke in a strange place filled with books and she wasn't alone.


	28. The Hour Glass

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Hour Glass

"Not all those who wander are lost." –J.R.R. Tolkien _The Fellowship of the Ring_

"Eddie, it's just you," Nina said with relief in her voice to the boy with the light brown hair.

"Well, it's good that I know who I'm with. It would also be nice to know where we are!" Eddie shouted at the ceiling of the dark and vast room.

A woman dressed in all white came through a door. She had a long white gown with puffy white sleeves that had gold accents. She had long, dark hair and really dark skin. She had dark almond shaped eyes that were filled with knowledge. "Hello, Paragon. Hello, Osirian," she said in a light sing-song voice.

"Hello, Alexandra," Eddie and Nina said at the same time.

"Where are we?" Nina asked.

"You guys needed help with the symbols so I have brought you to the libraries of Alexandria. You may search and search for all that you need. No one will interrupt you because this is just a dream. You have a few hours to find what you need; you best be going."

Alexandra walked off after her last words, leaving the Paragon and the Osirian to search by themselves. "How are we supposed to do this? I don't have a copy of the pamphlet," Nina asked, her voice filled with worry.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we better just look and find anything we can." Nina sighed and they set off to different sections of the library. Eddie went to the right and Nina went to the left. They spent an hour finding different books they could use and met back in the middle and started to search through them. They found quite a few things, but were worried that they wouldn't find enough so they put the ones that had information they could use in a pile and went on to the next book. After three hours they had a stack of about fifteen books that they could use. They were worn out but they kept looking. They searched for another hour and found a few more things they could use.

They were about to go back to the shelves and get more books when a figure began to walk toward them. "Nefuru is that you?" Nina asked.

"Houlith is that you?" Eddie asked when the figure didn't respond.

The figure didn't answer. "Alexandra?" Nina and Eddie asked at the same time. Still there was no answer. The figure wore a long black cloak that covered every part of them; even their face was indistinguishable. The figure got closer and closer and Nina and Eddie got very tense; someone had invaded their dream.

After a moment of silence Nina gathered up the courage to speak. "Who are you?" she asked in a low whisper.

A voice that was neither a man nor a woman's responded, "I am who you search for."

"You are the Knowledgeable One?" Eddie asked. His voice was filled with hope; maybe he could convince him… or her, to reveal their face.

"I am the Knowledgeable One of this generation. Hurry, you now have three days. If you don't figure this out, I surely will die. Please help me!" the figure shouted in distress.

"Can you help us?" Nina asked. "Can you tell us what the pamphlet says?"

"Alas, I cannot. I don't know what it says. If you were to ask me about this dream tomorrow, I will remember not. I know nothing yet. All will be revealed in three days' time. Hurry Paragon. Hurry Orisian. The Adanitio needs you," the figure turned and went back to where he/she came from.

"Wait!" Eddie called. "What does Adagnitio mean?!"

The figure turned around and said, "It's one of many Latin words for Knowledge. It is the proper Egyptian name for the Knowledgeable One. Just like the Chosen One is the Paragon and the Protector is the Osirian. The Knowledgeable One is the Adagnitio." The figure turned and disappeared.

Eddie and Nina looked at each other one last time and the library slipped away. Their time in Alexandria was done and their time to find the Adagnitio was almost out; the hour glass had little sand left to give to them for their mission.


	29. More than a Dream

Chapter Twenty-Seven: More than a Dream

"May the forces of evil be confused on the way to your house." –George Carlin

Eddie awoke with a gasp from his dream. He rolled over and looked at the clock: 4 a.m. He sighed; he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep since his adrenaline was up from the dream. He rolled again and looked at Fabian. He would probably want to know everything, but Eddie decided to let him sleep while Sibuna was actually able to get some rest. He rolled back over again and tried to fall back asleep.

Nina awake from her dream with a small shout and she quickly looked to make sure she hadn't woken KT or Patricia. They were both still sound asleep. She looked at her alarm clock: 4 a.m. She couldn't wait to get up and tell everyone everything that had happened, but she doubted that they wanted to be woken up at 4 a.m. Patricia only wanted to be awake at that time if the world was ending, and even then she still wouldn't be Little Miss Sunshine about being woken up. She rolled over and tried to sleep even though she knew it was highly unlikely. She watched the minutes tick by on her clock. Every second she lay here, the less time she had to find the Knowledgeable One.

Nina opened her eyes and looked at her clock: 7 a.m. She had been lying in bed for a total of 3 hours; she tossed and turned, looked at the clock, but she never fell asleep. She practically hopped out of bed causing a moan from Patricia. "Come on Trix, you've got to get up anyway," Nina said quite happily.

Patricia threw her pillow at Nina who dodged it and it hit KT on the head. "Patricia!" she shouted. "That was unnecessary."

Nina laughed, "That was meant for me, KT. But you need to get up too."

She walked over and shook KT as the girl brought the covers over her head and mumbled something like, "I don't want to get up!"

Soon enough the three girls were up and ready. Nina practically ran down the stairs and the others made no attempt to keep up with her.

Nina completely jumped over the last step and Victor scolded her for making so much noise. She said an insincere, "Sorry Victor" and ran to the table with the hopes that the boys would be up. Thankfully she could save herself a pile of nerves because they were up and all at the table. "Guess what?" she said. "I had a dream last night."

"We were at the library of Alexandria together… looking for information," Eddie said adding the last part when he saw Patricia's face beginning to show signs of jealousy. He grabbed onto her hand to prove to her that it was nothing more and smiled at her. She gave a feeble attempt at smiling back and Eddie and Nina finished their story.

Nina finished with telling them that they had met the Knowledgeable One. "Could you tell who it was?" Fabian asked.

Nina hung her head and nodded a sad no. They all sighed. "I just wish that we could have brought the materials back with us," Eddie complained. "I mean what was the point if we couldn't use them?" Patricia walked over and picked up her backpack and decided to grab Eddie's for him.

"What the?!" she said. "What do you have in here, Weasel?"

"Geez, Yacker. I only have a few things, but nothing heavy," Eddie said while walking over to her to take the book bag from her. "Holy cow," he said. He was barely able to lift the bag up. He looked inside and he couldn't believe it.

He walked over to the table and started pulling out books that he and Nina had pulled off of the bookshelves in Alexandria. "I'm starting to think that this was more than a dream," Nina said. Eddie shook his head and Fabian already had his head buried deep inside of a book.

"I think I can use these to translate," Fabian said, excitement filling his voice.


	30. The Major Six

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Major Six

"The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery." –Anaïs Nin

"You really think that you can translate it?" Nina asked for the first time in a long time, hope filled her voice.

Fabian replied, "I think I can. I don't get why I couldn't. This stuff looks like it could be very…" he tried searching for the right word, "useful."

"I hate to burst your bubble…" Alfie began, "but we have to get to school." Everyone groaned. They were all really excited and of course, school had to ruin it. They grabbed their bags, put the books under Fabian's bed and went to school. If Nina had been on edge yesterday, it was going to be at least ten times worse today now that they had something to figure out how to perform the ceremony.

Nina was more than just on edge. She probably jumped off about ten cliffs due to her anxiety. Mr. Sweet actually dismissed her early with the instructions of "get some rest and for Pete's sake, get some help with your anxiety" and sent her and Fabian back to Anubis House in the middle of second period. Fabian was meant to keep an eye on her, but of course they went and started working on the translation.

Sibuna was barely able to concentrate themselves, but by some miracle they were able to make it through the whole day without having a nervous breakdown. They were still a bucket of nerves, but they made it through the day at a snail's pace.

Eventually they found themselves back in Anubis House and much to their surprise, Nina and Fabian had finished the translation. "Wow, that was fast," KT said.

"What time is it?" Fabian asked.

"About 3:15," Alfie answered. "Why?"

"We forgot to eat lunch," Fabian said as the others laughed. Fabian and Nina had obviously immersed themselves in their work.

"What did you get?" Patricia asked, excitement filling her voice.

Nina read what they had gotten, _"The ceremony must be performed in the presence of the gods, and each of the major six must be represented. The prospective Knowledgeable Ones will stand as the gods come. They must bow to the gods when they appear and the gods, in turn, will bow to the Knowledgeable One who has been chosen."_

"That's weird," Alfie said quietly.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"It didn't rhyme," Alfie responded.

"Maybe someone decided to make it easy on us," Patricia responded with her statement sounding more like a question.

"Not really," Nina said. "We still have to figure out who the major six are and what it means exactly when it says that they must all be represented."

They all thought and Fabian said, "Maybe it just means that we need something that symbolizes each of the specific gods."

"That sounds right," KT said. "But which ones are the major six. Didn't the Egyptians have a whole bunch of gods?"

Fabian took out his laptop and began a web search. After a few minutes he said, "I think I've got it." He wrote down the six gods and what they were most commonly worshipped as on a piece of paper:

"_Anubis- watched scales as the weighing of the heart took place to make sure no one tried to cheat the scales_

_Horus- ruler of the world before death, most commonly represented by the hawk and falcon_

_Osiris- brother killed him, god of the underworld_

_Seth- killed Osiris, god of the desert_

_Isis- wife and sister of Osiris, most commonly associated with magic_

_Ra- one of the creator gods, god of the sun"_

"You're sure that these are the major six?" Nina asked; she didn't have time for mistakes.

"I'm positive," he answered. It was time to start collecting symbols.

That night Nefuru came to Nina in her dreams:

"_Hurry Chosen One. You have less than two days. Your friends are depending on you. If you fail a Sibuna will die. Hurry!"_

_Nina responded, "The Knowledgeable One is a Sibuna?"_

"_Yes, now hurry. Time is ticking."_


	31. It's a Sibuna

***This chapter contains individual character's thoughts and to clear any confusion I have put whose thoughts they are and then what they're thinking follows.***

Chapter Twenty-Nine: It's a Sibuna

"Scientists have become the bearers of the torch of discovery in our quest for knowledge." -Stephen Hawking

Nina awoke from her dream and thankfully it was seven o'clock; she wouldn't have to torture herself by waiting to tell Sibuna her news. She practically forced Patricia and KT out of their beds, which was not an easy task by any measures. She had to pry them out of bed and rush them while getting ready. They kept asking her what the rush was but Nina refused to tell them. By 7:45 they were ready and, like yesterday, Nina ran down the stairs. KT and Patricia slowly made their way to the table and luckily Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie were already there.

Nina could barely hold her excitement. She was practically bouncing up and down, eager to tell them her information. "I had another dream," she finally said.

"What was it? What happened?" everyone was asking the same questions at the same time.

Nina cut them all off and said, "If you would wait a second, I can tell you." She paused for a second just to leave them in suspense. "Nefuru came to me last night…"

"And?" Eddie asked. He was kind of jealous because nothing had happened to him last night, but he let it roll off without much more thought.

"She told me that the Knowledgeable One is a Sibuna," she felt so good after getting that news out.

They had all expected as much, but now they knew it for sure: the Knowledgeable One was either Fabian, Alfie, KT or Patricia.

*Fabian-

"Is it still bad that I think I'm the Knowledgeable One? It makes sense. I like learning; I want to learn. I want to finally feel like I'm enough for Nina. Am I selfish for thinking this way?"

*Eddie-

"I think we all know that the Knowledgeable One is Fabian. Why should anyone else think anything different? I mean he's smart and he loves to learn? He's the Knowledgeable One. I might as well say it because everyone's thinking it."

*KT-

"Fabian. I think this proves that it's him. He kind of deserves it too. After all that he's been through with Nina and everything, he should be it."

*Alfie-

"I've said it once and I'll say it a million more times… it's Fabian. We all know it… What's for breakfast? Why hasn't Trudy brought out any food yet?"

*Nina-

"I really do think that it's Fabian, but I learned long ago to not always think the answer is an obvious one. Even saying that I still think that it's Fabian though…"

*Patricia-

"Why are we even bothering to guess this? We all know that it's Fabian. Through this whole thing, we've thought its Fabian. If anything, this only drives this thought in even further. It's Fabian, case closed."

"There's just one last thing," Fabian said after a minute's silence. Everyone turned to look at him except Aflie who was too wrapped up in the bacon that Trudy had just brought out to the table. "We have a little bit over a day to find all of the things that we need. We need six symbols: one for Anubis, Horus, Isis, Osiris, Ra, and Seth."

They all thought for a minute. He spoke again, "I also don't think that it can just be anything. It has to be specific. I honestly think that we're missing a clue."

His last comment hurt Nina. She had no idea where another clue could even be. Nefuru hadn't told her anything to think this was right. But what if Fabian was right? What if they were missing a clue? What if they didn't get this right? Nina refused to think that way. No one had died for any other Sibuna adventure and she wasn't going to let it start now.


	32. Sand Through Her Fingertips

***Here's a small sneak peak.***

Chapter Twenty-Nine and a Half: Sand Through Her Fingertips

"I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death." –Robert Fulghum _All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten_

Nina put her head in her hands. She felt sad; she felt really sad. It was a sadness that had wrapped itself around her soul and wouldn't let go. It kept gripping tighter and tighter and never loosened. She felt like she had given in to her pain; she felt like hope was lost. She couldn't explain why she felt so sad, but these tasks just seemed like they'd never get done. Sure, all of her friends were there to help, but she felt so alone. She didn't feel like she was giving up, but she felt like time was running out: the hourglass was running fast. Time was sand in her hands; the longer and tighter she tried to hold onto it, the faster it fell through her fingertips.

Fabian saw Nina and knew that she felt upset. He laid his hand on her back and said softly to her, "Nina, don't worry. We'll figure all of this out. We can do it. Sibuna has never failed before. We're all going to help you." The others chimed in with "yeah," and "or course". Nina knew that they could do this.


	33. The Sands of Egypt

***I decided to finally do something nice for you and made this chapter really long so that we could find out who the Knowledgeable One is sooner.***

Chapter Thirty: The Sands of Egypt

"A little more persistence, a little more effort and what seemed a hopeless failure may turn to glorious success." –Elbert Hubbard

Nina had a resurgence of faith; she had to finish this. She noisily got up from the table and marched off. Fabian and KT were close behind, and after some coaxing from Patricia and Eddie, Aflie was able to leave his bacon. The Sibunas followed Nina up to her room. They sat on the floor as Nina paced back and forth.

"Nina, you're burning a hole in the floor. What are we doing?" KT asked.

"I'm trying to think of what to do, because honestly I don't know anymore," she responded while taking a seat on the floor next to her friends.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then it happened. A cloud of mist began to form by the window. Patricia asked KT, "Did we forget to close the window?"

"I distinctly remember closing it this morning," KT responded. Everyone stood up and Patricia walked over to see if the mist was coming in from outside.

She turned and said, "The window's shut tight." Everyone stared as Patricia walked back and stood next to Eddie.

A small figure began to appear through the mist; it was a girl with long, wavy brown hair. "What do you want?" Nina asked.

"Calm down, Nina," the figure said. It took a moment for the mist to clear away enough so they could tell who it was: Sami.

Patricia smiled at her sister. "I have come to give you a clue," Sami said. She took out a piece of paper and read: _"Find the objects that represent the gods, find them and you will succeed. All will be revealed."_ Before they could ask any more questions, Sami left.

Patricia mumbled something inaudible to herself and sighed. "Is that any help?" Alfie asked.

"Yes," Nina responded. "Now we know that it can be any object, not a specific one." Nina breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried because two days was not going to be enough to find all of those objects. She smiled to herself, they just had to come up with an idea and find an object. The object could be anything as long as it represented that specific god. This was going to be a lot easier now. Nina was able to breathe easier now. She smiled and the Sibunas signed off and they all went back down to breakfast.

Nina was glad that the day had been shortened due to some activities that were going on because Sibuna needed to get to work. Fabian had a large piece of paper that they were brainstorming on. Each god had its own column that they wrote down information and ideas in.

The easiest had been Ra. They already had his column filled out: _Ra; sun god; matches, flashlight, and burning candle_. The other ones were bringing more difficulty. After a while, they had a plan for Anubis. Their plan was to use scales to represent the weighing of the heart. They also had an idea for Horus. They were going to use one of Victor's stuffed birds that were hidden down in the cellar. However, they had no plan for Seth, Isis, or Osiris. They were stuck.

The Sibunas sat for another hour or so, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, Alfie and Eddie got up and went to get brain food. It was when they were gone that the girls and Fabian came up with their next idea. They were sitting on the floor when Patricia decided to open the window because it had gotten hot and stuffy in the room and a huge gust of wind came through. It knocked a little box off of Nina's dresser and a little bit of sand fell out of it. "Where's that sand from?" Fabian asked.

"It's from the beach back home," she responded as if it was no big deal. Fabian stared at her like she wasn't figuring out some huge idea that was written on his face. "Fabian, stop staring at me like that and tell me what's going on in your mind," Nina demanded.

"Seth is the god of the desert and we can use the sand for representing him," Fabian said.

"Four down and two to go," KT said while giving high fives to everyone.

A few minutes later Alfie and Eddie came back with handfuls of food, only to figure out that the others had gotten an idea when they were gone.

"You couldn't wait?" Alfie asked with a fake hurt face. Everyone laughed. Nina realized that it felt so good to finally laugh. That's what Nina loved about Sibuna; no matter how complicated things got with the mysteries, they could always make her laugh and momentarily forget about her problems.

"Any other ideas?" Fabian asked. No one said anything for a while. They got to brainstorming again and after about two more hours of silly ideas, talking, and some thinking, Trudy called that dinner was ready. Sibuna ate slowly that night so they could have a few moments of peace.

They stayed up late that night so they could have all of their ideas figured out and so they wouldn't have to do too much tomorrow because things would already be difficult due to stress. They finally came up with the idea that for Isis; they would let Alfie use his magic kit and for Osiris they would use a knife to represent his murder. They weren't the best ideas ever, but they worked. The final tally was complete and the only thing they had left to do was get the objects.

They all finally got to bed after a long night and prepared for a long day tomorrow.

A voice spoke through Nina's dream: _"Hurry Chosen One. You don't have much time left. Hurry! The Adagnitio needs you! Spread the offerings in a circle in the cellar, light candles all around. They will come. Hurry! Hurry!"_ The voice died down and Nina awoke. She was barely conscious for a second. The only thought she had before falling back into a deep sleep was that she knew what Sibuna had to do.

Nina woke up the next morning, unsure of what today was at first. Suddenly it hit her. It was Saturday, January 30; the day that the Knowledgeable One was to be revealed. She looked at her clock: 8 a.m. She needed to be up a long time ago if she was going to get this done today. She got up and started to get ready. She let KT and Patricia rest for a while longer while they could; today was going to be a really long day for everyone.

***Tomorrow is the ceremony! Are you excited yet?***


	34. The Bowing Gods

Chapter Thirty-One: The Bowing Gods

"Before anything else, preparation is the key to success." –Alexander Graham Bell

Eventually, Nina woke the other girls up. At first, Patricia was mad about Nina getting her up at 8:45 on a Saturday, but then she remembered what the day was and shut up. They got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. A surprise to them all was that Alfie, Fabian, and even Eddie were up too. Fabian had a smug smile on his face and the others stared sleepily at their breakfast.

"Remind me again why you got us up so early, Fabian?" Alfie asked in his whinny voice. Nina smiled at Fabian.

"You know what today is, Alfie," Fabian responded. Alfie sighed and started to play with his porridge. He hated the lumpy goop, but Trudy hadn't expected anyone up so early and hadn't made breakfast yet. Alfie pushed the glop away and said, "Thanks Truds. But I'm just not that hungry." Trudy looked back in shock. Alfie, not hungry? The kids up before eleven on Saturday? Was the world ending?

The others ate hurriedly and they slipped out of the dining room and started gathering their objects. Alfie ran to his room and grabbed his magic kit. He brought it back up to the girls' room. Nina stared at it and asked, "Are you guys sure that this is the best idea we can come up with?"

The others sighed. It wasn't a good idea. Were they really going to give a god a magic kit for young kids? Fabian said, "Well, we could put all of Victor's failed attempts at the Elixir in there. That's an example of Isis's magic."

"That's actually a good idea, Fabian," Nina said. She had gotten use to all of his quick and smart ideas a long time ago. She turned to Aflie and said, "Sorry." He shrugged it off.

"What's next?" Nina asked while looking at their notes. "Do we have scales?" Nina asked. Fabian ran and grabbed the scale out of the girls' bathroom. "If that's what we've got, then it'll have to do… Candles and flashlight. By the way we need extra candles around the table." Patricia walked over and pulled a huge bucket of candles and a couple of flashlights out from under her bed. "Cool… we have the sand," she said checking it off of her list. "Do you have that pocket knife Eddie?" she asked. Eddie nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket. "That just us needing Victor's bird and that's already in the cellar." She was quiet for a second as she checked the last few things off of her list.

"We will meet and five forty-five. Then we will go down to the cellar through the kitchen at six and set up. They should be here at the chosen hour," Nina said.

"And that is?" KT asked. The others laughed because they forgot that she didn't know about the Egyptian idea of seven.

"Seven," Nina responded with a smile.

"What about Victor?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, what if he comes down?" Patricia inquired.

"We'll barricade the door from the other side. He shouldn't come down though. He has stuff to do with my dad tonight," Eddie said. "I made sure of that part." He had a proud look on his face because he did the job that no one thought of doing.

They all went off and did their own thing for the rest of the day.

It was 5:45: meeting time. Sibuna was gathered in the kitchen and had all of their items for the ceremony. Victor was already out and Trudy was off too. The only other people in the house were Joy and Jerome and they were upstairs studying. Even Willow had gone into town with the excuse to do some window shopping since Alfie couldn't go out with her like most Saturday nights.

Nina ran through the list one last time to make sure that they had everything. After the tally was complete she pressed her locket into the lock and the small passageway opened. They went through and began to prepare for the ceremony in the cellar.

It was 6:55 and they had just lit all of the candles. They only had five more minutes until they found out who it was. The clock ticked slower and slower each time until every second was twenty years. Finally, it was almost seven. Nina looked at all of her friends. One of them was the Adagnitio, and they were about to figure out who it was.

The clock struck seven and a strange mist appeared at one end of the cellar. Soon the six gods appeared through the fog: the jackal Anubis, the sparrow Horus, the woman Isis, the dead man Osiris, the sun hawk Ra, and the unidentifiable animal Seth.

The gods stared as Fabian, KT, Aflie, and Patricia bowed. No one said anything. The gods looked at each of them. They were searching for the Knowledgeable One. One of them caught the gods' eyes. The gods bowed at the new Knowledgeable One. The others stared at the Adagnitio and bowed to their new Knowledgeable One.

***Sorry… you will know tomorrow. I promise. Anymore last minute guesses?***


	35. A Life for a Life

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Life for a Life

"You give by little when you give of your possessions. It's when you give of yourself that you truly give." –Kahlil Gibran

The Sibunas and the gods bowed to Patricia who looked on in shock. How was she the Knowledgeable One? It was meant to be Fabian, not her. He was the smart one. The gods disappeared and were replaced by Sami.

"I thought that I had some explaining to do…" she said softly with a sheepish look on her face. She looked to Fabian and said, "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be you."

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes and said, "What do you mean it was supposed to be me?"

"Well… it's a long story, but you guys have to hear it," Sami responded. Eddie was holding Patricia's hand and she had the look of pure shock on her face. "Let me take you back three years and seven days: January 23." Patricia looked at Sami. Why was Sami taking them to the day she died?

The cellar disappeared and they were standing on the side of a dark road. A small, yellow car came down the road. It was too dark to see inside of the car to see who it was. All of the sudden another car came racing down the other side of the street. The new car pulled out in front of the other car and the small car swerved to miss it, but the back side of the car got hit. The car began to donut and the passenger's side slammed into a tree. Patricia looked at the scene confused. If this was when Sami was supposed to die then the scene was wrong. The driver's side slammed into the tree, not the passenger's. The scene flashed forward about twenty minutes.

It was Sami's car crash because all three girls were getting medical treatment and Mr. and Mrs. Williamson were there two. They couldn't see Sami, Piper, or Patricia up close yet. The scene changed again.

The Sibunas were standing near Patricia's parents who were next to Piper. The girl was awake and had an oxygen mask on. A doctor came up to them with his head down. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Williamson, but we lost one of your daughters." The parents looked at the doctor in horror. "Patricia Williamson is dead," the doctor said while putting a comforting hand on Mrs. Williamson's shoulder as she began to cry. Patricia's father stared at the doctor is disbelief.

The Sibunas all stared at present day Patricia as she shouted at Sami, "What is this: some cruel joke? Sami, what's going on?"

"Just watch," Sami responded quietly to Patricia's shouts. The scene changed again.

This time it was Alexandra and Nefuru talking to Sami next to a gurney with a sheet over a body. "Sami, you have lived," Alexandra said. "This was not planned; you know that you were supposed to die, not your sister Patricia." Sami's head hung low.

"This was some strange twist of fate," Nefuru said.

Sami began to cry. Through her tears she asked, "What can I do? I feel horrible. I was the one who was supposed to die, not Patricia."

"The cycle shall continue. The next Chosen One and Osirian have been picked: Nina Martin and Eddie Miller, they're both from America. Actually, the next Knowledgeable One has also been picked: Fabian Rutter. But things can change," Nefuru said.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked.

"You can do one more act as the Chosen One before your powers will be transferred to the next one in line," Alexandra said. Sami looked at the two of them. "You can give up your life, your powers, everything to bring Patricia back. She will be the Knowledgeable One and you will be the one who died. Everyone will remember that it was you who died in the car crash, not Patricia. She will live a very long life as the next Knowledgeable One instead of Mr. Rutter."

With little thought Sami said, "I accept."

"Are you sure?" Alexandra asked. "This is a big decision. You are deciding to lose your life.

Sami nodded yes then said, "If it means that Patricia gets to live, then yes. She's the innocent one, she deserves to live." She flipped up the sheet on the gurney to reveal a cold dead Patricia with blood clots around her skull. Her eyes were closed like she was in a peaceful slumber. Sami kissed Patricia's forehead.

Nefuru said, "A life for a life." And then the three of them walked into a bright flash of light and disappeared.

The scene changed again. This time Mr. and Mrs. Williamson were next to a conscious Piper and an unconscious Patricia. She had an Oxygen mask on her and a female nurse and two doctors were caring for her and trying to get her awake. Patricia's mom held onto her hand. The same as before doctor came over, cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Williamson, but we lost one of your daughters." He paused then spoke again, "Samantha Williamson is dead." Mrs. Williamson, like last time, began to cry and Mr. Williamson stared off pretending like it was a lie.

The scene disappeared from around them and they were back in the cold, dark cellar. Patricia dropped Eddie's hand violently. She looked at Sami in disbelief and ran out through the cellar door. Everyone was too shocked to even stop her. The truth had been revealed: Sami had given up her life to save Patricia.


	36. A Better World

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Better World

"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know…" -Lemony Snicket _Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid_

Everyone stared at Sami as she had her head hung low. "So, Patricia was really the one who died in the car crash?" KT asked.

"Yes, she died. But she lives now and I'm dead," Sami responded.

Eddie shook his head, he couldn't believe it. Patricia had been dead before? He couldn't even imagine his life without Patricia, but it was almost happened. If Sami hadn't given herself up, he wouldn't have Patricia in his life.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Nina asked Sami.

"Shoot," Sami said. She could handle the questioning of an eighteen year old.

"Did you ever regret giving up your life for Patricia?" she asked.

"No," she responded. "I was the one who was supposed to die, not her. She was innocent and paid the price for me." She paused for a moment. "However, I was curious once and went to see what the world would have turned out like if I hadn't saved Patricia."

"What was it like?" Eddie asked. He wanted to believe that the world was better because Patricia was in it. His world was definitely better with Patricia in it.

"If Patricia had not lived, the world would be much worse," Sami began to tell them of a world without the beloved Sibuna member. "By the time you guys would have found out about Joy missing, you wouldn't have had enough time to stop evil. Rufus would have gotten the Elixir and eventually would help Senkhara take over the world. They would have had an awful rule," Sami paused for a second when she saw their faces; they looked horrified. "Patricia has pushed Sibuna to succeed. Without her, there wouldn't be much of a world to save anymore." Eddie smiled; this made him happy. He knew that once Patricia heard this, she wouldn't feel so bad.

Eddie turned to leave the cellar so he could go see Patricia, she would need someone through this and he related to her problem. Hopefully, she would accept his help. Sami stopped him before he could leave. "Wait, Eddie."

He turned around, "I want to talk to Patricia," he said.

"I know you do, but I have a feeling that she wants to be alone right now," she said.

"Why?" Alfie, KT, and Eddie all asked at the same time.

"This is a lot to take in," Sami explained, "I mean she just found out that she died, and came back to life, three years ago. She feels bad because she doesn't understand my view of the situation yet. She thinks that everything would be better if I was the one who lived, not her."

"Which is exactly why I want to talk to her," Eddie complained loudly. "I want to tell her what you just told us. I want to tell her that the world's better."

He began to walk out again but Sami stopped him again. "Eddie, she's angry," Sami finally said. "She feels like she took Fabian's glory. She feels like she stole my life. She's angry at herself. She thinks that, somehow, she's responsible for all of this. She thinks that as a family, we would have been happier without her. She thinks that you guys would have been happier without her. She's angry; not really at anybody except herself. If you go in there you may force her to say something that she doesn't mean."

Sami paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued, "For her sake, leave her be for a minute." She looked at her watch and said, "I have to go. She'll understand eventually. Just give her some time, Eddie." Sami disappeared and was nothing but a ghostly memory.

They all went out from the cellar and sat on the couches in the living room. No one had anything to say; they just sat and stared at each other for a while. They weren't sure what they were supposed to do. Soon Victor came back and yelled at them for breaking curfew. Eddie tried to convince him that since it was Saturday, they should get to stay up until eleven, but he wouldn't listen. The Sibunas went off to bed. KT and Nina quietly entered their room and saw that Patricia was already in bed, fast asleep.


	37. No Release

Chapter Thirty-Four: No Release

""I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." -A.A. Milne _Winnie-the-Pooh_

The night went by surprisingly uneventful after all of the events that happened that day. Everyone actually slept better than they had since they found out about the Knowledgeable One. Except for Eddie, he had a strange dream that he couldn't explain.

_"Dreams are powerful; they can entice you and pull you in. Sometimes, they can tap you. Sometimes you can't be released."_

Eddie woke up with a start. He just thought that it was a nervous dream because it was unlike any other Osirian dream he'd ever had. He didn't actually see someone. Actually, he thought that it was just Patricia's voice saying this. He didn't think much of it. He was so tired that he went almost directly back to sleep.

They all woke up on Sunday morning after a nice long rest and they were happy. The majority of the house was up by eleven except for Patricia. Even Eddie was up, but not because he wanted to be, he just couldn't sleep any longer because he really wanted to talk to Patricia. At noon they decided that they should wake her up.

Nina and KT bounced into their room with big smiles on their face; danger was gone for now. Fabian was close behind and was followed by Alfie and Eddie came in after him. Nina started to shake Patricia and said, "C'mon Patricia. It's time to get up."

KT began to join her too in saying, "Patricia, get up."

Alfie joined with, "Get up, Trix." Soon Eddie and Fabian joined also, but they could not wake her. She was almost lifeless; Fabian actually had to check her pulse: she was alive.

"What is going on? Why isn't Trixie waking up?" Alfie asked.

"I have no idea," Fabian answered deep in thought.

"I think that I might know," Eddie said shyly. "I had a dream last night… and before you guys start, I didn't tell you because at first I didn't think that it was an Osirian dream, ok? Any way it was like Patricia's voice told me _'Dreams are powerful; they can entice you and pull you in. Sometimes, they can tap you. Sometimes you can't be released.'_ I'm still not sure what it means."

A figure appeared on the other side of the room. It was Alexandra. She gasped and said, "I feared this much."

"What is it?" Nina asked.

She replied "Patricia is using a defensive technique that can only be used by the Knowledgeable One. If they get overwhelmed, particularly with emotion, they can trap themselves in a dream state in order to work out their thoughts. That's what she's done. She will not wake until she understands and can control her emotions. It can be a few days or, if it's a big thing, weeks. I don't think it's too huge though. It should only be a day or two at the most." She turned and left.

"What are we going to do?" KT asked.

"I don't think that we can do anything. We can only wait," Fabian responded.

Eddie knelt down at her side; he was never going to leave her through this. After all, he loved her.

_*Patricia's Dream*_

I was sitting in a cold, dark meadow. The grass and trees were brown; everything was dead. I sat on the ground and cried. It was depressing. There was no life, no happiness. I felt so alone. I felt like no one was there for me. I soon realized that this was how I felt.

Yes, you could say that I had Sibuna, but they just didn't understand. Yes, Nina and Eddie knew what it was like to be chosen, but none of them knew exactly how she felt when it came to all of this stuff about Sami. She couldn't talk to anyone. No one really understood how she was feeling. She didn't even really know what she was feeling. She had just found out that Sami had given up her life for her; how could she be ok with that? Sami could still be alive if it weren't for her. For the first time in a really long time, she felt truly alone.

It was about two in the afternoon when Patricia's dream state reached its climax. It came on strong and she whipped around in the bed. She was fighting herself; fighting her emotions. Eddie didn't leave her side for one minute. He couldn't bear the thought of even leaving her, let alone actually doing it. He was planning on staying next to Patricia's side as long as this took.


	38. The Love of Family

***Welcome to the final chapter of House of Trio (read the note at the bottom before you get too sad).***

***The beginning is in Patricia's dream and in the middle there's a shift back to reality.***

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Love of Family

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane/ Just like a picture with a broken frame/ Alone and helpless/ Like you've lost your fight/ But you'll be alright, you'll be alright…/ Life's like a novel/ With the end ripped out/ The edge of a canyon/ With only one way down/ Take what you're given before its gone/ Start holding on, keep holding on/ Every time you get up/ And get back in the race/ One more small piece of you/ Starts to fall into place/ Cause when push comes to shove/ You taste what you're made of/ You might bend till you break/ Cause it's all you can take/ On your knees you look up/ Decide you've had enough/ You get mad, you get strong/ Wipe your hands, shake it off/ Then you stand" –Rascal Flatts _Stand_

The fight was reaching its climax. I felt like I could no longer hold on. I was arguing with myself like there was no tomorrow. One part of me poured out all of the awful feelings about myself: no one loved me, Sami had died for no reason, Piper was better than me and everyone knew it, even Sibuna hated me… It went on and on. The thoughts swirled around my head until I could barely think about anything else. I was about to give into my insanity and just let those thoughts become me. They were so powerful; I wanted to give in and stop fighting myself. Then I heard it.

It was the faintest noise, but still one voice broke through the wall of hate that I had built up in myself: Eddie. I could hear him mumbling something. I couldn't tell what it was, but somehow I knew that he was there. Even if he didn't understand what I was going through, he was there. That was what mattered. The voice got clearer and I could tell what he was saying. Then his image began to appear in front of me. With everything that he said he got clearer and clearer. Finally, I knew he could see me too.

Somehow he had been transported into my dream. The meadow bloomed and it was a beautiful green field with flowers blooming. The place was no longer dark and depressing, but bright and beautiful. I felt good about myself then. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be okay. I wasn't worried then about being the Knowledgeable One, I just wanted Eddie. I know that it sounds cliché; you know girl is going through a rough time and her "prince" saves her. Let me just tell you that I never believed in fairytales, but I do believe that through everything, love can last. I'd like to say that my "magic powers" brought Eddie into my dreams, but it wasn't. I honestly think that it was something purer than magic that brought him to the meadow. I needed someone; that was a big step for me just to admit it, but I needed someone. It was something more beautiful than magic that had brought him here and in some cases, rarer than magic. I see magic every day: a smile from a stranger, a new mom and her baby, friends, the beauty of simplicity (I could go on for a lot longer than this). This was rarer than magic: it was love in its purest form because when you're trapped in your dreams, reality can't hold you back.

We stayed in that meadow in my mind for a while, but I knew that my dream state was fast and fleeting since my feelings had been sorted out. We woke up sometime later. His physical body had stayed behind, but his mind had joined in with mind in our mutual meeting ground. Sibuna came up only moments after we rose. Everyone was glad to see me, but it still felt like these moments were a dream. The last specks of sleep had yet to leave me, and I was in a state of pure bliss. They began to ask questions and try to get answers, they tried to tell me something about Sami saying it was better that I lived. I honestly could care less about any of that stuff right now. When they did finally calm down a bit and tried to ask me real questions, Eddie and I just smiled at each other. We wanted to keep this our secret for now.

I looked around at my friends. I loved all of them like siblings, and now I know that, through everything we've been through, they feel the same. We've become a family; yeah it's pretty screwed up at times, but we're still a family. I looked at all of my friends and I knew that they'd be here for me when I needed them. I listened to them talk, as they tried to make their own conclusions about my dreams. Eddie had convinced them that I was just trying to listen for once, and I was. Part of knowledge is knowing when to speak and knowing when to talk. I wanted to enjoy my thoughts for now. My friends began to grow tired; Victor should be giving his speech soon. We broke our meeting apart with our usual "Sibuna" and Eddie and I were alone. We were standing and holding each other, finally able to relax and enjoy being together. For once, things felt right. I looked at him and he looked back.

He said, "How does everything feel O Great Knowledgeable One?" I laughed and rolled my eyes, but I didn't say anything back to him. I looked up at Eddie and smiled. I felt weeks of tension melt away and we could finally just be Patricia and Eddie. Even if it's only for a minute, I enjoy things being uncomplicated. It is at this moment as Eddie kissed me that I know that I am ready to for my responsibility to the world.

***That's the end of House of Trio, but don't be sad. There will be a sequel. I will have it out between the middle and end of June. It will be called House of Knowledge and picks up pretty much where this one left off. See you guys soon… Sibuna!***


End file.
